Life with Kira
by IcySapphire
Summary: When a baby Pichu named Kira comes into a trainer's life, it becomes filled with excitement, adventure, frustration, and ultimately, the wonder of looking at life through simpler eyes.
1. Kira's New Home

"Life with Kira"

Episode 1: Kira's New Home

The soft thud of footsteps on the stairs alerted the snoozing Pikachu that its master was home. It hopped off the bed, dashed out the door, and glanced down the stairs, where it could see a brown haired girl clad in a hunter green T-shirt and jeans climbing up to meet it. What really piqued the Pikachu was the small box with airholes that was tucked under the girl's right arm. _I wonder what's inside that box?_ it thought as it followed her master into the bedroom, being extra careful not to step on the Squirtle that now napped on a space of beige carpet by the bed.

Finally, the girl set the box on the ground and opened a small shutter at the front. "Okay, Kira...we're home!" At this, the Pikachu noticed the tiny paw of a Pichu step from the box. The Pichu peeked its head out a few seconds later, as if sizing up the soft carpet, the various items in the room, and the Pikachu quizzically looking it it. Finally, the Pichu worked up enough courage to step from the box and onto the carpet. Satisfied that the Pichu was out in the open, the girl carried it over to a corner by the window, where a small basket, litter tray, and a few toys lay. "There, Kira...this is your special place."

Who's the Pikachu, Kimi? the Pichu asked.

The girl just smiled. "I forgot to intoduce you to your new playmates...this is Lita..." she started, pausing to scoop the Pikachu in her arms.

Kira, huh? Nice to meet you! the Pikachu smiled.

"And this is Brenna..." Kimi continued as she set the Squirtle shell on the floor and gently tapped it. "Come on, sleepyhead..."

What is it?" the Squirtle yawned as it emerged from the shell, much to Kira's delight. Oh! she smiled when she saw the tiny yellow mouse Pokemon before her. You must be the Pichu Kimi's been talking about all week!.

"You two will play nice with Kira, won't you?" Kimi asked. Both Pokemon nodded. "Okay, but if you try to hurt her, there will be consequences." she warned as she gestured to a spray bottle that lay by some plants on a shelf.

We know--anything but the spray bottle! Brenna gasped.

"Okay then..." and Kimi left the room.

Kira was curious. What's so bad about a bottle?

Kimi uses that if we don't do as we're told...the mist comes out really fast, and it hurts! Lita explained. She shuddered about her last spraying--she had gotten caught sneaking cookies from the cookie jar three times in one day, and the third offense earned the spraying. The sudden discomfort as the mist rained down on her fur was still a fond memory to her.

However, she'll only spray you after repeated offenses or if you do something really bad. Brenna assured Kira.

Like what?

Oh, messing up Kimi's stuff, doing something she's told you not to do multiple times... Brenna sighed. If you just behave, you won't get sprayed.

Okay! Kira smiled.

Who's the Pichu? a Torchic asked as it walked in the room.

Starshine, this is Kira. Brenna explained. Kimi adopted her from the breeding center today.

Starshine studied Kira for a moment, as if sizing up the tiny electric mouse before her. Kira did the same, interested in the orange chick that was looking quizzically at her. After a few minutes of looking at each other, Kira poked Starshine. Tag, you're it!

I'm gonna getcha! With that, Starshine took off after Kira.

At least that's one problem solved... Brenna sighed with relief. I was worried Starshine was gonna burn the little girl. No sooner had she said that, did she hear a crash, followed by an exasperated cry of "Starshine..." from downstairs.

Uh oh... Lita darted downstairs, and peeked in the living room, where Starshine's feet and Kira's tail poked up like sprouts from a pile of books.

"You two all right?" Kimi asked as she fished Starshine and Kira from the pile of books.

All we wanted to do was play tag... Starshine protested as she eased herself to her feet.

"I know, but next time, do it in a large empty room, okay?" Kimi assured Starshine as she brushed debris from Kira.

Okay! Kira replied as Kimi set her back on the floor, where she romped to rejoin Lita, Brenna, and Starshine.

"That reminds me..." Kimi continued as she set the books back on the shelf. "Pichus learn by example, so I want you three to teach her what is acceptable behavior by doing what you're told."

How's doing what you tell us to do gonna help? Brenna was piqued by her master's request. Training a baby Pokemon was a task in itself, but was it as easy as modeling acceptable behavior?

By seeing you guys, she'll learn what is a good thing to do, and what isn't. Kimi replied. "So if she sees me practicing one of my instruments, and she has a small instrument, like a whistle, she'll learn that to get good at playing it, you practice."

Kira, meanwhile, had wandered over to another corner of the living room, where she saw a beautiful black acoustic guitar sitting on a stand. A red and white electric guitar sat on a second stand next to the acoustic. I wonder what this is... She was about to reach out to pluck one of the strings on the acoustic guitar when Starshine gently nudged her away. Wha...

Sorry, but only Kimi gets to touch that. Starshine explained.

I only wanted to know what the stringy things did! Kira protested.

Kimi plays in a rock band, and that instrument is what she plays. Brenna explained. It's called a guitar.

What's a rock band? Kira was fascinated by this.

Starshine couldn't resist laughing as Lita and Brenna racked their brains for the best way to explain a rock band to a Pichu. _She's quite inquisitive--I think life around here's gonna be interesting with her around..._


	2. Kira's Potty Panic

Episode 2: Kira's Potty Panic

Guys, I just realized something... Lita sighed as she watched Kira snooze in her basket. Sooner or later, all the food and Berries Kira eats is going to have to go somewhere...

Ew... Starshine winced. She knew where the conversation was probably going to go: teaching Kira how to use the litter pan that lay next to the basket. Granted, having to clean pee from every location in the house was not a very attractive alternative either.

So why don't we save Kimi a lot of frustration by potty training Kira? Brenna suggested. Besides, Kimi did say Pichus learn by imitation, right?

Right... Lita and Starshine replied.

So if she sees us using our potties, she'll use hers too! Brenna concluded. Plus, we need to reward her when she goes in the proper place...

Where's you hear that? Starshine was interested.

In here. Brenna climbed on top of Kimi's bookshelf and pulled out a blue book with a happy Pichu being cuddled by a boy trainer on the cover. "The Ultimate Guide to Pichu Care" After tucking the book in one arm and climbing down to the floor again, she opened it to a page with a picture of a girl trainer rewarding a Pichu with a Berry. When training Pichu, it's important to remember that they learn by example, so modeling the desired behavior is a must. Rewarding the desired behavior will also increase the chances of learning the behavior.

English, please... Lita was confused.

In other words, if we also reward Kira when she goes in the right place, she'll be more likely to learn to go in the litter pan. Brenna explained. So, who wants to try training her?

I do! Starshine volunteered.

What's going on? Kira yawned as she woke up. Starshine was about to answer when Kira tensed up. Gotta go to the bathroom!

Here! Starshine lead Kira to the litter pan. You can safely go here.

Kira, meanwhile, curiously batted at a litter nugget. Cool, little balls! Lita, Brenna, and Starshine sweatdropped as Kira romped in the pan, litter flying everywhere in the process. After a few tense seconds, she remembered that nature was calling, and darted out the door.

Where'd she go? Lita asked, peeking down the hallway for any sign of where Kira had gone.

Starshine sighed as she heard a trickle of something liquid falling on a shirt coming from the living room. Oh no... She watched as Kimi walked in the room again, gently set Kira back in the litter pan, then left to toss the soiled shirt in the trash.

What was that for? I went properly! Kira was confused.

No, that pan is where you should go next time. Lita scolded. Brenna, Starshine, and I do it all the time!

You go on your toys? Kira asked, prompting a facefault from the older Pokemon.

_Later that day..._

So, Professor Brenna; what should we do if Kira doesn't go in the proper place? Lita sighed. Kira had not wanted to come out of her basket ever since the accident earlier that day. Every once in a while, she would look out and smile at the Pikachu, the Squirtle, and the Torchic; but for the most part, she had not talked or played with her toys for two hours.

Brenna reached for the book and thumbed to another page depicting a boy trainer doing what Kimi had done to Kira two hours before. "If the Pichu doesn't go in the proper place, simply scold it with a firm 'No' and take it to the litter pan. By no means should you yell at or physically hit your Pichu as discipline--this will lead to shocking and distrust, among other antisocial behaviors."

I bet the writer never had a Pichu... Starshine muttered as Kimi came to collect her laundry.

Kimi, meanwhile, stooped down to look at her Pichu. "You know, Kira...the litter pan is not a sandbox..."

It's not? Kira was piqued.

"No..." Kimi replied. "It's your own personal bathroom."

Bathroom? Kira was interested. Kimi nodded before taking Kira in her arms and starting towards the kitchen. But before Kimi could say anything else, she felt Kira start to squirm. Panicked, she raced back to her room and set Kira in the litter pan.

Now for the moment of truth... Lita smiled as Kira paced among the litter nuggets for a moment. After a few tense seconds, Brenna heard the trickle of something liquid on the nuggets, followed by applause from Kimi.

She went! Starshine called, gesturing to Kimi lavishing praise on Kira.

The hard part is seeing whether she'll remember to do it every time, or if it will take a few tries. Lita sighed. One successful time, while a sign of progress, did not mean Kira had been completely potty trained. Granted, there were some Pichus that learned very quickly after one successful time, but they were the exception, not the rule.

Kimi's smile suddenly turned to shock when she saw a tiny brown lump on a pillowcase a few moments later. "No..." she scolded, then returned Kira to the litter pan again. "The litter's for number two as well."

So much for progress... Starshine sighed.

Brenna glanced farther down the page and read "While it may be tempting to let a Pichu go on their own after one successful use of the litter pan, it will more than likely take several tries before they learn the skill. Patience is key!"

If a Pichu is this messy, I dread to know how a baby human is potty trained! Starshine groaned. Everyone laughed as Kimi cleaned up Kira's second mess...


	3. Kira and the Cartoon Caper

Episode 3: Kira and the Cartoon Caper

"Brenna? I'm leaving you, Starshine, and Lita in charge of Kira while I'm at the Pokemart." Kimi began as she slung her bag over her arm. After taking a minute to see if she had her wallet and her shopping list, she asked "Do you have any requests in the food department?"

Ooh! Bring back some Leppa Berries for Kira! Brenna cried. I read in your Pichu care book that Pichus love those!

Kimi giggled at this. "You have to remember that no two Pichus will probably not have the same interests in food...but if you want to give her some, I'll bring some of those back--and a little something special if she behaves."

Okay! Brenna replied before climbing off the kitchen counter and down to the floor.

"No crazy ideas, now...see ya." and with that, Kimi departed down the front walk, only stopping to wave goodbye to Brenna one last time. Once Kimi disappeared down the sidewalk, Brenna strolled down the hallway back to Kimi's room, where Lita and Starshine were playing with a deck of cards. Kira lay in her basket, interested in the unfolding game of "Go Fish".

Got any threes? Starshine asked.

Go Fish. was Lita's reply, prompting Starshine to draw a card, then set aside a completed set of 5's; which joined the queens, eights, and fours.

Where'd Kimi go? Kira wondered. She usually brings us lunch about now.

She went shopping for food a little while ago. Brenna replied as she grabbed a comic book off the bookshelf. If you behave while she's gone, she'll bring home a surprise.

A surprise? Oh boy! Kira smiled. What is it?

Can't tell you, or I'd spoil it. Brenna replied as she turned the page, giggling at the scene of Ash getting his finger pinched by a Krabby.

Aw... Kira just slumped back down in the basket again. Lita and Starshine looked tired of cards, judging from how they were gathering up the deck in preparation to put it away. Once the deck of cards was back in its box and inside the drawer Kimi usually kept it, she announced, I'm bored...

Then what would you like to do? Brenna smiled, tossing the comic aside and returning to the bookshelf. Want to hear a story? she asked, retrieving a red book that had the word "STORIES" on the cover.

Not right now. Kira sighed. I'll wait for bedtime...

Starshine gasped and looked at the clock. Oh, it's almost time for cartoons! she smiled. She led the charge downstairs and into the living room, where she sprawled out before the TV.

What's that? Kira was interested in the huge black screen before her.

This is a TV. Lita explained. It's... She thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to explain how a TV worked in simple to understand terms. It's a box that makes pictures. Kira nodded to show she understood.

And a cartoon is a short movie, usually funny, that tells a story. Starshine explained. However, there are also scary cartoons, exciting cartoons, and lovey-dovey cartoons.

To tell the TV to make pictures, we use this thing. Brenna explained as she picked up the remote. This button tells it to start making pictures. With that, she pressed the POWER button, beaming a picture of a weather map onscreen. And this button tells it to change the picture. With that, she pressed the CHANNEL + button. Kira watched, bemused, as scenes of Beasts running around a track, a boy and a girl kissing, a fierce battle in a warzone, and a detective examining something blipped by.

Just then, Lita spotted an image of a familiar caped Golduck onscreen. Hey, go back! That's 'Darkwing Golduck'!

Okay, we'll watch this. Brenna smiled as she studied the scene of a Chikorita shuddering in fear. A possessed Teddiursa doll approached, its black eyes signaling it was under the command of a sneering Alakazam.

I hope the Chikorita is okay! Kira worried. She shuddered some more as the Chikorita called. "Help me, somebody!"

Don't worry, you'll know when Darkwing Golduck arrives to save the day. Lita smiled.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" the TV proclaimed, prompting Kira to perk up and pay attention as the caped Golduck materialized from a puff of blue smoke, leaving him standing on a wall overlooking the room. "I am the missing Antidote from your trainer's survival kit! I am Darkwing Golduck!" Lita, Brenna, and Starshine cheered at this.

How is a superhero like an antidote? Kira was confused.

Oh, he always says something humorous like that when he appears. Starshine explained. Kira, meanwhile, continued to watch the unfolding mess of Water Pulses and Psychic blasts onscreen. _I wonder what I would say if I were a superhero Pokemon..._ Piqued by this she darted from the room.

Wait, the show's not over yet! Starshine took off after Kira. Brenna just sighed--she hoped Kira was not about to do what she feared--attempt to make a Darkwing Golduck-style entrance for herself. If she tried making smoke with Kimi's fizzing soap cakes, Arceus only knew what Kimi would do. Or worse, what if she hurt herself trying to make that triumphant jump? The possibilities for Kira to get hurt were endless--she had to find her and tell her that cartoons were not real, and fast!

_Meanwhile..._

Kira? Brenna called as she peeked in the bathroom. At first glance, all seemed to be well, but then she looked again at the pile of soap cakes--two of them were missing! She swallowed hard as she looked in the towel closet--a towel was missing. Checking the dressup chest revealed that a widebrimmed hat and a button down shirt had disappeared.

Any sign of Kira? Starshine asked as Brenna tensly studied the clothes in the dressup chest.

Well, there's a widebrimmed hat and a Darkwing Golduck style shirt missing from the dressup chest... Brenna explained. Plus, a towel and two cakes of Kimi's fizzing soap are missing from the bathroom...

If Kira took those, she should know that the soap only fizzes and releases smoke when it comes in contact with water--so we should see her making a return trip to the bathroom soon. Starshine interjected.

The three Pokemon waited as they heard a triumphant squeak of I am the--huh? Why are thse not making smoke? The pitter pit of Pichu feet alerted Lita that Kira was returning to the bathroom!

Ah ha! Lita cried, surprising Kira and causing her to spark in surprise! She buried her face in the hat, fighting back tears all the while.

We didn't mean to scare you... Brenna assured Kira. We only wanted to keep you from getting hurt.

All I wanted to do was make a dramatic entrance. Kira protested, now in a slightly better mood.

Well, dramatic entrances like that only work on TV. Starshine started. We can still play "Darkwing Golduck", just without the dramatics. Those can get you hurt if you're not careful.

Okay... and Kira returned what she had taken to the bathroom and the dressup chest. Just as the four Pokemon finished cleaning up, Brenna heard the door slam. She motioned for the others to follow her into the kitchen, where Kimi was unloading groceries.

"Hello!" Kimi smiled. "Have you been a good Pichu today?" Kira nodded. "Okay..." With that, she gave Kira a Leppa Berry. As Kira nibbled on the small red and yellow Berry, she thought. _Okay, so maybe I'm not cut out to be a superhero like Darkwing Golduck...maybe I could be like something else on TV! But, what are we going to watch tomorrow?_


	4. Kira and the Rock Band

Episode 4: Kira and the Rock Band

Ha...another beautiful day... Kira yawned as she sat up in her basket, where she could see Lita, Brenna, and Starshine still sleeping. I wonder what we're going to do today...

Some talking from downstairs piqued her attention: "Yes...uh-huh...the gig's at 7:00 tomorrow night...yeah...is rehearsing today fine with you?...great!...I just got done cleaning up and soundproofing the basement, so the instruments and sound equipment should be just fine..." She thought back to her first day at home: Brenna had said Kimi was part of a "rock band"...but did that mean Kimi sang and played guitar with a bunch of rocks? This she had to see!

She skimpered back to the bedroom, where Lita was starting to stir. Lita...

Good morning, Kira...what is it? Lita groggily asked

I heard Kimi talking on the phone about instruments... Kira started. Does this mean I'll get to see the "rock band?"

Yeah...some of Kimi's friends are coming to rehearse a show they're putting on for the public. Lita replied. She was about to say more when she noticed Kira looking out the window. What'cha looking at?

Looking for the rocks... Kira replied.

Lita was confused. The rocks?

The ones that are gonna sing with Kimi? Kira asked, prompting Lita to sweatdrop.

There's no rocks involved in a rock band, Kira. Starshine explained. Rock is the kind of music, not the objects in the band.

Oh... Kira sighed as Brenna sleepily climbed up to Kimi's bookcase and brought down the "R" volume of Kimi's encyclopedias.

Radioactivity, realism, Romantic period... Brenna muttered as she thumbed through the pages. Here we go...rock music. She propped the encyclopedia where Kira could see the picture of a guitar player in the middle of a solo on the left page. It says here that rock music is a form of popular music with a prominent vocal melody, backed by guitars, drums, and bass...

Kira tuned out Brenna long enough to admire the boy in the picture. I love the tiny ponytail in his yellow hair... she thought.

In addition to guitars, drums, and a bass, there's also a piano and some kind of wind instrument. Starshine explained. In Kimi's band, it's either a saxophone or harmonica.

What are those? Now Kira was curious.

Patience, Kira...you'll see them when Kimi's friends get here. Lita assured her. In fact, I know a way into the practice area. She motioned for the others to follow her down the stairs into the basement.

_In the basement..._

Looks like Kimi's been busy! Starshine smiled as she admired the setup inside. Both of Kimi's guitars stood nearby a microphone, with a digital piano off to the right. A drum set was off to the left, allowing the sound and effects operator to overlook the band from the left corner of the room.

Kira, meanwhile, was interested in the microphone. I wonder what that does... She tiptoed up to a stool when Lita, Brenna, and Starshine weren't looking, hopped up onto a stool, and steadied herself before the mic, making some feedback echo inside the room. Undaunted by the screech, she spoke. Hello? The ability to speak louder fascinated her, so she began singing, _Have you heard the latest word? They're playin' it every place!_, albeit horribly flat and off key.

Brenna sweatdropped over Kira's awful singing. Now we know Kira's no Kochou...

Really... Lita covered her ears in defense.

_Rock n' roll forever, rock n' roll forever, rock n' roll's here to stay, yeah! Rock n' roll forever, rock n'roll forever, no matter what they say!_ Kira continued, cracking as she tried to hit the high note on "say". Lita, Starshine, and Brenna all winced from the squeak, but some applause suddenly got Kira's attention--Kimi stood in the doorway, applauding her. Thank you! she replied, taking a bow for her sort of audience.

Is Kimi gonna say that was terrible? Starshine was piqued.

If she were clapping, would she say that was terrible? Brenna asked.

I'll say it was. Lita was still wincing from the horrible performance.

"That was pretty good, Kira!" Kimi smiled as she took Kira in her arms. "I didn't know you could sing!"

You don't think it's bad? Kira smiled.

"It needed work, yes; but all that matters is that you put your heart into it. That made it beautiful to me." Kimi replied before setting Kira on a chair. "In fact, if you four will behave yourselves, I'll let you listen to our rehearsal. Kira's eyes turned to stars--her master really was an idol!


	5. Kira Meets the Band

Episode 5: Kira Meets the Band

Kira dozed in one corner of the basement, every so often eyeing the instruments. _I wish they would just play themselves, so Kimi would just have to sing..._ she thought. While anything coming to life only worked in stories or on TV, she was already bored with waiting. She wanted to hear a song, and soon.

Just then, the doorbell rang upstairs, snapping her to attention. Who's here? she called up to Brenna, who manned the top of the stairs.

I see some of Kimi's friends milling around... Brenna reported. This thrilled Kira--finally she was going to hear a song! After hearing some thuds of footsteps coming downstairs, Kira smiled as Kimi approached. She smiled, but the boy who followed Kimi caught her attention: who was he? Whoever he was, Kira was piqued by his honey blonde hair and wiry frame, not to mention the two odd sticks he carried.

"Who's the Pichu, Kimi?" the boy asked as he settled before the drums.

_So that's what the sticks were for--banging the drums!_ Kira thought as Lita and Starshine joined her in the room. She turned to Starshine How can the drummer keep track of that many drums when he only has two hands?

You can't see them from here, but he controls some of the drums with his feet. Lita explained. It takes practice to learn to keep track of them all, but if the drummer practices enough, he'll wow the audience.

Kira suddenly felt herself being picked up as Kimi explained "This is Kira, Dameon--I adopted her from the breeding center last week." Kira squeaked a hello to the boy, who waved back. After being set back on the floor, she skimpered back to the corner, where Starshine had prepared a towel for her to lie on. It wasn't much, but it beat the cold floor by far.

"Aww...how cute!" Kira glanced up to see a black haired girl glancing at her. She wasn't in the mood to be picked up again, and certainly not by a stranger. The girl reached out a hand, but Kira backed away, afraid.

Lita sparked sternly. She doesn't want to be picked up, okay, Clara? The girl obediently withdrew her hand.

Kimi just smiled. "I see you've met Kira, Clara...she hasn't been around too many people yet, so be gentle." With that, she focused on tuning both her guitars.

"Okay." Clara replied before blowing a kiss at Kira. "She does have your Pikachu to protect her, at least." she noted as she strolled over to the piano and got comfortable.

"Actually, Brenna and Starshine have been pitching in too." Kimi replied, motioning to the four Pokemon to come closer.

Once they had gotten comfortable, Kira began. Thanks for protecting me--being picked up by a stranger is scary!

Lita smiled. The thing about Clara is, she'll pick up and cuddle anything that's remotely cute when she meets it for the first time. Kira nodded.

Just then, a red haired boy arrived in the room. "Aww, who's this little guy?" he cooed. Kira was a little miffed at being called a boy, but at least this human wasn't threatening.

"That's Kira, Michael." Kimi replied. "Say hi, Kira!"

Pleased to meet you! Kira smiled. Michael just chuckled as he retreated to where the bass guitar was waiting and started to tune.

"Let's see...we're missing someone..." Kimi started, but some frantic footsteps from above got her attention. "And there she is now."

Huh? Kira was confused.

Lori, the girl that plays the wind instruments, has the longest walk to get here. Lita explained. While she usually makes it on time, I'm curious about why she's late. Kira just watched as a girl with deep blue hair came rushing down the stairs, to the applause of everyone else.

"Sorry for being late." Lori wheezed as she took her place at her mic. "My little brother made some juice explode in the microwave, and it took an hour to clean up." Everyone laughed at this. "Thankfully, the microwave was fine, but Mom grounded him from his Wii for the rest of the day." More giggles wafted through the room as Lori took her place with a saxophone. Clara gave her a Bb from the piano to commence the group warm up.

Can juice really explode? Kira was piqued by this.

Yes, but only when it's heated hot enough. Starshine explained over the mass of strings, cymbal dings, keys, and the odd saxophone blat.

WHAT?? Kira barely heard Starshine over the noise.

YES, BUT ONLY WHEN IT'S HOT ENOUGH!! Starshine screeched back.

I DON'T RECOMMEND YOU TRY IT!! Brenna cautioned.

After a few minutes, the noise died down, and Kimi snapped a few times to count everyone off, making a pulsing pop beat go pounding into the room. After an introduction by the guitars and the piano, Kimi sang:

_There's a boy, I've been waiting to see,  
And I really get the feeling, that he likes me!  
Cause he said so, but not in so many words  
I've got to tell you what I've heard..._

Kimi loves someone? Kira was piqued.

No, that's only part of the song. Lita replied. A song is essentially a poem set to music, and just like a story, a poem can have characters too.

Oh, so she's singing as a character? Kira asked, fascinated by the instruments and Kimi swaying to the beat.

Something like that. Lita replied.

Dance with me! Brenna swept Kira into her arms and whirled her across the floor. The sudden movement dizzied Kira at first, but before long, began to follow along with Brenna's steps. This is fun! I wish they could play tomorrow... she thought.


	6. Kira's Rescue

Episode 6: Kira's Rescue

"There you go now..." Kimi smiled as she lay Kira in the grass. "Have fun, and be careful!"

Okay! Kira smiled as Kimi disappeared inside the house. She turned to face her housemates. Besides, what could be wrong about being outside?

Well, to start, not all the neighbors' Pokemon are as nice as we are... Starshine began.

Take the Growlithe next door... Brenna explained. Try as his master might, he always finds a way to get loose and terrorize the neighborhood. Offenses include battles on the sidewalk, plants being dug up, Meowths being chased up trees...

Using others' yards as his bathroom... Lita added. Kira made a face at this.

So if you see him loose, come right back here and tell us or Kimi. Brenna cautioned. Or if he's in a fighting mood, call for help.

Call for help if I see loose Growlithe, got it! Kira replied before changing the subject. Can we play hide and seek?

Sure! and Lita hurried to a tree. One...two...three... Brenna squeezed under a rock and Starshine burrowed into some thick underbrush, leaving Kira to find a hiding place on her own. She thought about hiding in one of the trash cans propped against the house, but the lurid smell from inside them changed her mind. Hiding in the log by the tree Lita was counting at made an easy target to be found.

She finally decided to hide inside a cardboard box that lay by the swingset, seconds before she heard Lita call Ready or not, here I come! Minutes ticked by, until Kira heard scratching against the cardboard. Before she could react, she felt her hiding place go tumbling into the grass, sending her falling before the paws of the Growlithe! When she realized just what it was standing before her, she darted back into the box and pulled it back over her.

That Growlithe won't find me now! Kira thought. She waited for a few minutes, then peeked out to see if the Growlithe had gone. After assuring herself the coast was clear, she tiptoed from the box--and onto the Growlithe's paws! Her heart raced as she scrambled away from the yipping Pokemon and pondered how to escape. If I don't escape now, I'll be Growlithe food!

Suddenly, Brenna's advice came rushing back to her: _If you see him loose, come right back here and tell us or Kimi. Or if he's in a fighting mood, call for help._ With that, she screeched with all her might as the Growlithe approached her: LITA! BRENNA! STARSHINE!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

The Growlithe jumped at Kira, but before Kira could be skewered by its razor sharp teeth, a water blast landed on her assailant, soaking its fur. Kira smiled when she saw Brenna approach the Growlithe, silently daring the striped canine to harm the Pichu it had cornered. Lita and Starshine joined Brenna a few moments later atop the box. Harm that Pichu and you're not just getting soaked. Brenna warned. Lita began to spark and Starshine formed a fireball in her beak, waiting for the Growlithe to react to Brenna's warning.

Finally, a male voice from next door called "Hinu, come here now!" At this, the Growlithe abandoned begrudgingly walked back to its house. Kira next heard the male voice scolding the Growlithe. "You know better than to frighten the neighbor's Pokemon!"

Bad Growlithe! Kira taunted in the direction of the house before facing Brenna. Thank you! You saved me!

Aw, it was nothing! Brenna smiled. It's our job to protect you!

Kira just flung herself in Brenna's arms No matter, you're still my hero!

"What's all this?" Kimi asked as she returned to the yard with Pokechow and a sandwich for herself.

The neighbor's Growlithe got loose again. Lita explained. He almost got Kira!

But Brenna scared him away! Kira intejected. She saved my life!

Kimi just laughed. "I guess that battle training's really helping you, eh, Brenna?" Brenna just sweatdropped as everyone laughed.


	7. Kira and the Pokemon Master part 1

Episode 7: Kira and the Pokemon Master (part 1)

Kira woke up to odd thumping noises downstairs the next morning--usually Kimi wasn't up this early. Why is Kimi up now? she called to her snoozing playmates, just in case one of them was awake.

Today's a special day, Kimi. Starshine yawned as she sat up in her bed.

A special day? Kira was interested.

Starshine climbed out of bed and brought down the desk calendar, where she pointed out the words under the day's date: Pokemon Master Day. Today's the day we celebrate when our Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum, began his rule over all trainers. she explained, pointing out the text at the bottom.

What does a Pokemon Master do? Kira interrupted. I hear Kimi talking about Ash all the time, but never about what he does.

Well... Starshine thought for a minute, then continued. The Pokemon Master maintains the Pokemon League and its daily operations, protects the regions, and makes sure all Pokemon have a safe place to live, work, and play.

If a girl is ruling, then she is called a Pokemon Mistress. Lita interjected.

Supoosedly, Master Ash has magical powers, which he received from helping a Lucario on his travels. Starshine added. Kira's eyes widened--humans could use Pokemon powers too? She listened, fascinated, as Starshine continued. The only time he will show his powers to the public, barring defending the League, is this special day.

If he's on TV, what he has to say is very important. Brenna noted. The humans at the League consider his opinion the final word, so if they can't decide on something, they ask him. And whatever he decides, goes.

"You guys excited about this year's festivities?" Kimi smiled as she brought the Pokemon their breakfast.

Kira nibbled a few bites before proclaiming. I want to see Ash cast a spell!

Kimi just laughed. "The festivities will begin at noon, so be patient." Kira glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed--noon was five hours away, which felt like forever to her.

Brenna noticed Kira's disdain. You're wanting to go to the big celebration in town, aren't ya? Kira nodded. If I knew how to summon Celebi and get him to make noon come faster, I would. Unfortunately, we've got to wait.

Then why don't we tell Kira about what else she might see at the festival? Lita suggested. By the time we get done winding her up, noon will be here!

Huh? Kira snapped to attention at the mention of noon.

Noon's not here yet, but we are going to tell you more of what to expect when it gets here. Brenna smiled. First, Ash will arrive in a big parade! There's pretty dancers... she started.

Marching bands... Starshine added.

Isn't it hard to play an instrument and walk at the same time? Kira interruppted.

Not if the instrument's small enough. Lita replied. Anyway, once Ash arrives on the square, he'll welcome everyone and talk about what he wants to do in the coming year. Then he might honor someone...

If not, he'll go on to my favorite part of the show besides the magic display. Brenna concluded. That's when he'll show off an instrument from his collection of instruments.

Remember last year? Lita smiled at Brenna.

Brenna was confused. What instrument did he show last year, again?

That one that looked like a cross between a clarinet and a surge protector? Lita described the odd instrument in hopes Brenna would remember. Kira mentally pictured such an instrument--and Ash trying to play it. She giggled at what she thought would happen: Ash getting shocked.

Oh, that one! Brenna smiled. That was the year he showed off an EWI!

I don't want to know what kind of music it was if he played an Eevee... Kira shuddered.

Starshine burst out laughing for a moment. Not an Eevee, Kira; an EWI...with a W, not a V!

Here's a picture Kimi took last year... Brenna reached for a pile of pictures that lay on the desk, ruffled through them a moment, then selected one showing Ash playing the odd instrument on a stage. That's what this black thing is.

Hmm... Kira was piqued by the picture.

You know the digital piano in the practice room? Brenna explained.

From a few days ago? Yes! Kira smiled.

An EWI works the same way, only you blow into it instead of pressing keys. Brenna concluded before putting the pictures away.

I hear he got a saxophone some time ago, and he wants to show that off this year. Starshine interjected.

I wonder where he gets them all? Kira was curious.

He either gets them himself, or guests to the League bring them as presents. Lita replied. He prefers Pokeflutes or flute-like instruments, but will accept almost anything that makes music.

Even tubas? Kira piped up.

Brenna pictured Ash with a tuba and burst out laughing. She recovered enough to giggle Yes, most likely even tubas. before howling with laughter. The laughter continued for several minutes, until a voice interuppted "It's time to go!"

Kira raced down the stairs as fast as her tiny Pichu feet could carry her--now she was going to see if all those things her playmates had said about Ash were true!


	8. Kira and the Pokemon Master part 2

Episode 8: Kira and the Pokemon Master (part 2)

It was already noon by the time Kimi and the Pokemon joined the crowd on the town square, eager to get a glimpse of the parade when it passed by. Kira, meanwhile, just sat quietly on her master's shoulders and observed the mass of people milling about. So many people here...I didn't know they could come in so many different kinds! she thought before glancing to a grassy hill. Officer Jenny stood nearby, keeping watch over the crowd. Kira, meanwhile, asked What does that girl wearing blue do?

That's Officer Jenny...her job is to help protect the town from bad humans. Starshine explained. Seeing as Master Ash is an important human, he warrants some special protection.

Like the guards in the story Kimi told last night? Kira asked.

Something like that... Starshine was suddenly cut off by a low hum in the distance. It's time! Just then the hum intensified into the familiar, but noisy, notes of bagpipes, causing cheers from some in the crowd. The noise was deafening to Kira's tiny ears, so she shielded them as the piper brigade passed by, paving the way for a troupe of dancers. Once sure the pipes had disappeared down the path, Kira unshielded her ears and paid attention to the rainbow colored dancers as they weaved and swirled down the street to the pulsing beat seemingly coming from nowhere.

Did the pipes scare you? Lita asked.

Yeah...why does Ash have to have such a loud instrument to announce himself? Kira complained as more dancers whirled by.

Maybe because that way, he'll be sure to get everyone's attention? Brenna replied as she scrambled for the candy that some dancers were tossing into the crowd.

He certainly got my attention! Kira giggled.

"Look!" Kimi called, pointing out a Rapidash coming into view, flanked by three mounted guards on either side. Kira strained her eyes to look at the beautiful Rapidash's rider, but only saw the familiar L shaped character that adorned his trademark cap from the mass of people around her. Some trainers offered their Pokemon to the black haired rider, in hopes that the boy would pet them. Not surprisingly, the boy would slow down and give every Pokemon within his reach a friendly stroke on the head.

Once the entourage began getting closer to the small hill, Kira could see a little of the boy's clothing: sparkling black pants, a navy blue armor-like vest with a white stripe over it, and a shirt-like chain mail under that. The cap with the familiar L symbol crowned his messy black hair. To top it off, a sheathed sword was at his side, conjuring images of a fairy tale hero in Kira's eyes. She turned to Kimi. Can I get petted by Ash?

"Sure..." Kimi offered he hand to Kira, who climbed aboard. Once Ash was in her range, she held Kira up to Ash's line of vision. Ash said nothing, but gave Kira a smile and a pat on the head before riding on.

I wanted to be petted... Starshine grumbled.

You were petted LAST year, remember? Lita retorted.

"...and Brenna got petted the year before that." Kimi explained. "Since you've each been petted by Ash before, I decided to let Kira be petted this year." The other three Pokemon nodded reluctantly--they didn't want to ruin the day's festive mood over a petty argument.

_After the parade..._

Kira listened intently as Ash, now clad in a unarmored version of his clothing from the parade, paced a stage and concluded his speech. "...As I stand here and look upon this crowd, I see many trainers, coordinators, breeders, and others from all walks of life. No matter our vocation or age, we can all do our part to keep alive the mission of the Pokemon League: honoring those great trainers that came before, and looking ahead to the heroes and heroines of tomorrow. I declare this day of the Pokemon Master 'Looking Foward, and Looking Back.'" Some applause went up from the crowd at this.

I didn't really understand any of that... Kira sighed. She was eager to see what spell Ash would cast, what song he would play, or what instrument he would play the song with.

"What Ash means is that we should respect those people that came before us, and at the same time support those that will come after us." Kimi explained. "For example, I respect my parents because they've been my age before, and can give me advice when I need help."

Ah... Kira replied.

Suddenly, Brenna noticed Ash closing his eyes. Kira, look, quickly! Ash is casting a spell!

He does that to focus his power. Lita added

Kira watched in awe as Ash lifted his hands to the sky, where the crowd noticed they were going in an odd blue light. After a few tense seconds. Ash cried "Scatter your chilly sharp blades! Ice!", sending waves of blue energy and icicles into the sky, where snow came raining down on the crowd below. She shook some snow off her head and applauded as Ash took a bow for the crowd.

That was cool, no pun intended. Starshine smiled as she shook off a melting icicle from her down.

Agreed! Lita smiled as she brushed snow from her fur.

"Now look again." Kimi smiled as Ash eased a saxophone around him. Kira's smile widened into a starry eyed grin as Ash lauched into a jazzy tune--all the things her playmates had said were true, and then some. As she held on to Kimi while she danced, Kira was already thinking about what the next year's Pokemon Master Day would bring...


	9. Kira and the Beautifly

Episode 9: Kira and the Beautifly

Kira nibbled on her breakfast, content. She was still dreaming about the events of Pokemon Master Day, and what next year's Day would bring. _Maybe he'll use a Thundershock next year, just like Lita does._...

Just then, the door slammed; snapping Kira from her daydream. She skittered to the table's edge, where she could see Kimi carrying in a large bush bedecked in an array of deep purple spiked flowers. After setting the bush down, Kimi disappeared into her room for a moment.

Starshine joined Kira on the table. Wondering what that bush is?

Yeah...I didn't know flowers could spike that way. Kira replied, piqued by the blooms' odd shape.

It's a Beautifly bush. Starshine explained. So named because Beautiflies love the flower's shape and color.

How do they get to the flowers to eat? Kira asked, noting the individual flowers' small size.

Their mouths look like a straw, so they don't have to take up that much room to eat the sweet stuff in the flower. Brenna explained as she joined Kira and Starshine. Once comfortable, she noticed Kimi's Pokedex lying nearby. Let me show you a picture of a Beautifly. With that, she flipped the Pokedex open and pressed a few buttons, making a picture of a Beautifly blip on the tiny screen.

**Beautifly, the butterfly Pokemon.** the Pokedex began. **Their favorite food is the sweet pollen of flowers. If you want to see this Pokemon, just leave a potted flower by an open window. A Beautifly is sure to come looking for pollen.**

Amazing! Kira was impressed. She darted off the table, confident she would be able to find the Berry plant she and Kimi had planted two days before.

Hey, Kira? Where'd you go? Starshine called.

I'm looking for the paper cup we planted that Leppa Berry in two days ago! Kira called from the back room. She returned a few minutes later, clutching a paper cup filled with soil. A tiny Leppa plant was nestled in the soil, complete with a few flowers blooming.

Oh I know what you want to do! Lita took the cup from Kira and carefully climbed up a chair to the living room window, where she could see Kimi in the garden, planting the Beautifly bush. After setting the cup in the sunshine and watering it, she rejoined Kira and the others on the floor. Now all we have to do is wait a bit...

_An hour or so later..._

Kira slumped against an armchair, bored. The Pokedex had said that a Beautifly would come if you left a potted flower in an open window, but no Beautifly had come in an hour. _What's taking them so long?_ she sighed.

Kira, I know you want to see a Beautifly, but we have to wait and see if they'll come. Brenna assured the Pichu staring glumly out the window, watching her master dig in the garden.

Just as Kira was about to give up and leave the room, an odd flitting noise caught her attention. She dashed back to the chair and climbed on it, where she saw a Beautifly land on her blooming Leppa plant. Her bored face turned to fascination as she admired the beautiful patterns of red, blue, yellow, green and black on the Beautifly's wings. Once the Beautifly had finished its meal, it flitted over to another flower to bask in the sunshine--or so Kira thought. She had imagined Beautiflies constantly on the move, so why was this one standing still?

After a few tense minutes, the Beautifly got up and hovered over to another flower, leaving behind three clear orbs on a leaf. A second Beautifly landed by the orbs a few seconds later, its wings brighter colored than the first Beautifly.

What are those orb things on the leaf? Kira was curious.

Those are their eggs...that means these Beautiflies are raising babies here. Brenna explained. In a few days, Wurmples will hatch from them. One Beautifly will stay behind to protect them while the other looks for food.

If the Wurmples are cared for properly, they'll evolve into Silcoons, from which new Beautiflies will emerge. Starshine added.

"Couldn't wait to see a Beautifly?" Kimi smiled as she set aside her garden tools.

Yeah...they really do make colors in the sky! Kira smiled, making everyone, including the two Beautiflies, laugh.


	10. Kira's Story

Episode 10: Kira's Story

Kira woke the next morning to an odd clacking noise coming from the desk. Upon sitting up in her basket, she could see Kimi--or at least, her fingers--furiously typing away at a PC's keyboard. The letters on the screen piqued her. _I wonder what those characters say?_ she wondered. Being a Pichu, human language was alien to her.

She nudged Brenna awake. Brenna..

Hm? Brenna groggily asked as she eased from her shell.

Can you teach me how to read human language?

Brenna was confused by Kira's request. Why would you want to learn to read human language?

Maybe so she can read the story Kimi's writing? Lita asked from the desk, bemused by the ever appearing stream of letters on the screen.

What's a story? Kira was interested...

Well...it would take a long explanation for me to tell you, but I'll try anyway. Lita began. It's basically a sequence of events, whether they're real or not.

They typically start by introducing the audience to the characters involved and the big problem in the story. Brenna added. This big problem might be anything from a Dragonite terrorizing a town to the hero wanting to get stronger for some reason.

What's going on? Starshine interrupted as she too woke up.

Kira wanted to know what a story was, so we're telling her. Brenna assured Starshine before continuing. There's also a character that doesn't want the hero to solve the big problem--or is the cause of the big problem.

The bad guy? Kira asked.

Something like that, but not all of these kinds of characters want to kidnap princesses, use magic items for the wrong reason, or take over the world. Brenna replied. Sometimes the bad guy, for lack of a better way to say it, is misunderstood or is causing the problem for a silly reason.

So a story is essentially about the hero overcoming the bad guy--or something else--to solve a big problem. Lita concluded as she watched Kimi edit the chapter she just wrote.

Kira, however, dashed to the stack of printer paper and grabbed as many sheets she could carry in her tiny paws. I'm going to write a story!

I can help you write it! Starshine volunteered. I can write human language, so you tell me what to write, and I'll write it down on the paper. she explained, grabbing a pencil from the desk drawer.

Let's see... Kira mused for a moment, then began dictating to Starshine Once upon a time...and they lived happily ever after! The end!

But what happens in between 'Once upon a time' and 'They all lived happily ever after'? Brenna asked.

Starshine sweatdropped. Let's start over... She wadded up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash, then grabbed another sheet. Okay...be sure to include something else this time...

Umm... Kira thought some more, then began Once upon a time...there was a beautiful kingdom...the people were happy so long as the king had seven magical gems in his possession.

That's a good start, what else? Starshine asked.

Once a year, on the day of the Rainbow Festival, the seven gems would shine down on the kingdom from their place in the royal vault, granting the people blessings for the next year. Kira continued dictating. However, the royal wizard longed to use the gem's powers to rule the kingdom himself. So late one night, he snuck inside the royal vault and stole the gems, hiding them in seven well guarded locations throughout the kingdom...

the...kingdom. Starshine finished writing down the sentence. You're doing great, but talk a little slower so I can write everything down.

Okay! Kira smiled before continuing. The next morning, the king was horrified to find the gems gone! He looked all over the castle, but didn't find them. To make matters worse, the Rainbow Festival was coming, and the gems being gone on that day would mean a terrible year was ahead for the kingdom...

Keep going, this is getting good! Lita smiled.

Kimi just smiled. "You're a natural storyteller, you know that, Kira?"

Thanks! Kira replied before continuing over the whir of the printer The king decreed that whoever could find the seven gems and bring them safely back to the castle would be greatly rewarded during the Rainbow Festival. At this, heroes began coming from all around to try and find the gems, but none returned. One day, a wandering adventurer came to the kingdom and asked if he could try to find the gems...

_Several hours later..._

...The people cheered when they saw the adventurer returning with the seven gems, just in time for the Rainbow Festival. As thanks, the king granted the adventurer a piece of land and made him a citizen of the kingdom. And so he lived there, helping the people as often as he could for a very long time...the end. Kira concluded. prompting applause from Kimi. Brenna and Lita had fallen asleep listening on top of the huge stack of paper Starshine had written on.

That was a long story... Lita groaned as she hopped off the tower of paper.

You lost me around Chapter 37... Brenna agreed.

Kimi smiled. "Maybe I should let you write the next chapter of my story..."

Knowing Kira, you'd need twenty posts just to fit the chapter in. Lita joked. Everyone laughed as Kira blushed.


	11. Kira and the School Play part 1

Episode 11: Kira and the School Play (part 1)

The door slammed, waking Kira up from a nap. Why did Kimi have to close the door so loud... she grumbled. Kimi's frantic footsteps upstairs caught her attention soon after. Judging from Kimi's rush to get in here, something big must've happened...

Remember when we told you yesterday that Kimi was trying out for the school play? Lita asked.

Yeah... Kira replied.

She must've gotten the part she wanted... Brenna noted as Kimi dashed into the room, triumphantly holding a script in one hand.

What's a play? Kira was interested as Kimi sat down on her bed to read over the script.

A play is essentially a big game of dressup--only people come to watch it. Starshine explained.

Really? Kira was impressed and excited by this.

"And I want you to play a part in the play too, Kira..." Kimi began as she fished another script from her bag. "All you have to do is say and do what the script says." With that, she gave the second script to Kira.

How come I don't get to act? Lita was concerned.

"The director said he explicitly wanted a baby Pokemon to play this part, so Kira fits that requirement." Kimi explained before addressing Kira again. "Your part does look like a lot, but Lita has acted with me in plays before, so she'll help you, okay?"

Okay! Kira replied before looking at the script's title: "Five Legendary Tales." What's the story about?

"It's not one story, but five stories involving Legendary Pokemon all put together as one performance." Kimi explained. "Your job is the storyteller--while you tell the story, us humans are going to act out what you say without speaking."

How are you supposed to be playing pretend without saying anything? Kira was curious.

"Sometimes the best messages are the ones where you don't say anything." Kimi explained before getting up to leave. "I'll leave you and Lita to practice, okay?"

Kira, however, was interested in Lita's experiences as a Pokemon actor. What's it like being in a play?

It's a lot of work, but it's the fun kind of work. Lita explained. First, the director holds a tryout session, where he--or she--decides who will play what part. Usually they'll just make you read parts of two or three scenes, but if it's a musical play, they'll also make you sing and sometimes dance.

Has Kimi played her guitar doing this? Kira interuppted.

Yes...the general rule of singing is to have a CD of the music or play it yourself. Lita replied before continuing Once the tryouts are over, the director takes a while to decide on who would fit the best for each part. Then a list of parts is posted, along with who will be what part.

And Kimi got the part she wanted? Kira asked.

Probably. Lita replied. At the first rehearsal, everyone usually reads over the script--but since you're the only one talking, they're most likely skipping that. Then, after several weeks of rehearsals, you do a rehearsal in costume--the dress rehearsal.

Do I get a costume? Kira was excited.

Lita sighed as she picked up the script. Yes, you'll get a costume...now lets work on your part. I'll read a line of the script, then you say it back to me as best as you can. After locating a line Kimi had highlighted, she read Welcome, my friends!

Welcome, my friends! Kira smiled back.

Perhaps you know of the Legendary Pokemon? Pokemon like Arceus, Raikou, Lugia, or Shaymin? Lita read.

Perhaps you know of the Legendary Pokemon? Pokemon like...uh... Kira struggled to think of the Pokemon Lita had listed.

Arceus... Brenna prompted.

Pokemon like Arceus, Raikou, Lugia, or Shaymin? Kira hesitantly replied.

That's right... Lita assured Kira before reading the next line. They all have been the subject of many stories--stories I wish to tell you.

They all have been the subject of many stories--stories I wish to tell you. Kira repeated.

The first such story I will tell you is named "Mew's Mystic Paintbrush" Lita read.

The first such story I will tell you is...uh... Kira stammered.

Mew... Starshine prompted. Brenna helped by pantomiming painting with a paintbrush.

I can get this... Kira assured Starshine and Brenna. The first such story I will tell you is...Mew's...uh... She panicked. I forgot what I'm supposed to say! All three Pokemon sweatdropped.

_Several hours later..._

"Okay, Kira...say your introduction for me." Kimi began. "Pretend I'm the audience."

Okay... and Kira cleared her throat. Welcome, my friends! Perhaps you know of the Legendary Pokemon? Pokemon like Arceus, Raikou, Lugia, or Shaymin? They have all been the subject of many stories, stories I wish to tell you.

Come on, Kira! Starshine whispered.

You're doing great! Lita agreed. Deep down, she silently worried that Kira would forget the last line of the introduction in front of Kimi.

The first such story I will tell you is named "Mew's Mystic Paintbrush." Kira declared, prompting applause from everyone.

"Very good! You must've been working hard!" Kimi cried as she gave Kira a hug. "Now, would you be willing to practice narrating my part in the play?"

Sure! Kira waited as Lita retrieved Kira's script, then went to tend to a Mew puppet Starshine had brought in.

I'll help you this time. Brenna assured Kira. She waited until Kimi motioned she was ready, then read to Kira Once there was a girl named Sachi. Although she lived in a poor village, she was still a very happy person.

Remember, wait until the actors stop moving before you go on. Lita called from her position atop some boxes.

Okay...Once there was a girl named Sachi. Kira began. Kimi waved hello at the imaginary audience. Although she lived in a poor village, she was still a very happy person. This prompted Kimi to dance around the room a little.

Sachi's greatest gift was painting...she would spend hours by the riverbanks, drawing Pokemon in the dirt with her fingers. Brenna prompted.

Sachi's greatest gft was painting...she would spend hours by the riverbanks, drawing Pokemon in the dirt with her fingers. Kira repeated as Kimi got on her kness and pretended to draw an outline of a Charmander in the carpet. So long as she had someone to help her, acting sounded like fun.


	12. Kira and the School Play part 2

Episode 12: Kira and the School Play (part 2)

"Here we are, Kira--this is where you'll be telling stories." Kimi smiled as she stepped out onto the stage of the school auditorium a few days later. There were a number of students milling around talking or practicing movements. Another group was busy painting a set, and still another was checking the lights and a few screens.

Wow...so many humans here! Kira was impressed.

"This is a "cast-of-thousands" production--a show where you need a lot of actors." Kimi explained. "But let me introduce you to the person you need to listen to the most." With that, she stepped through the mass of people, equipment, costumes, and pieces of sets until she found a black haired woman overseeing the setup of a screen. "I brought her, Miss Leila...this is my Pichu, Kira."

Hello! Kira replied, offering a paw to Leila.

"Pleased to meet you, Kira." Miss Leila replied, offering her pinky finger in a semi-handshake. "Have you been working on memorizing your lines?"

Yes ma'am! Kira replied.

"I also brought my Pikachu along to prompt Kira during rehearsals." Kimi added as se motioned for Lita to join her.

"She's welcome to prompt during the performance, too." Miss Leila assured Kimi before leaving to inspect a set. "For now, get Kira settled in and we'll get started shortly."

What are the screens for? Kira asked.

They're going to translate what you say into human language, I think. Lita replied as she handed Kira her script. Now, remember what we practiced last night. And don't be afraid to ask me for help if you forget a line. With that, she disappeared into the wings.

_An hour or so later..._

"Places everyone!" Miss Leila called, turning the stage into a whirlwind of chaos as everyone rushed to their positions. Once the initial rush had died down, Lita escorted Kira over towards the wings at stage right.

This is my place? Kira was unsure.

Yes, this is where you'll go when Miss Leila says 'Places, everyone'. Lita assured her. I'll be back here to prompt you. With that, she disappeared into the wings.

"Let's start by running through the first story." Miss Leila told the cast before motioning for Kira to begin.

Kira was confused. Where are we starting?

"After you say your introduction...the first story." Miss Leila replied.

Okay... Kira looked over the script to find the spot Miss Leila had mentioned, then began. Once there was a girl named Sachi. Kimi appeared in a spotlight and waved hello to the imaginary audience. Although she lived in a poor village, she was still a very happy person. At this, Kimi danced around the stage for a moment before bending down before a set of a river. Sachi's greatest gift was painting...she would spend hours by the riverback, sketching Pokemon in the dirt with her fingers. Kimi pretended to trace outlines of a Charmander, a Pichu, and a Treecko on the stage floor before the lights went down, coming up again on a set of a house.

You're doing great so far! Lita whispered in encouragement from the wings.

"Okay...where's my Mew actress?" Miss Leila called.

"Coming!" called an auburn haired girl as she took her place on a prop bed.

"When Kira mentions Mew's appearing, all you have to do is take off the first layer of your costume to reveal the Mew outfit." Miss Leila instructed. "But, we don't have costumes or effects yet, so just pretend for now."

Aww... Kira sighed...she was looking foward to wearing a costume so badly.

We're fixing to start again... Lita cautioned as Miss Leila guided some other actors to their positions. We're at the part where Sachi meets Mew.

Uh...here it is! Kira waited for her cue to begin, then continued reading her script. One night, as Sachi returned home, she noticed a mysterious girl asleep on her bed. Kimi pretended to look shocked at the girl. Sachi was about to ask the girl for help, but suddenly, the girl transformed into the Legendary Pokemon Mew in a flash of light!

"Poof!" the auburn haired girl joked, a little annoyed there were no effects yet. Some of the cast laughed, including Kira, but Kimi just pretended to shield her eyes as if the effects had really occured.

"All right, settle down." Miss Leila sighed, quieting the laughter. "Keep going, Kira."

Kira giggled a moment before finding her place and continuing. "Please don't be afraid", Mew assured Sachi. The girl put an assuring hand on Kimi, who was pretending to be scared. "The Great Lord Arceus has heard of your skill with painting, and wishes to give you a special gift". The girl made a sweeping gesture to illustrate Kira's point. Mew formed a paintbrush and gave it to Sachi. "Take this magical paintbrush. Use it to make people happy." At this, the girl pretended to give a paintbrush to Kimi, who accepted the prop brush.

"Looking very good so far." Miss Leila smiled, motioning for Kira to continue as the set changed to the interior of a house and a small outdoor scene.

Uh, what page are we on? Kira asked.

The next morning... Lita prompted from the wings.

The next morning, Sachi came downstairs to find her mother despairing over not having enough food for breakfast. Kira continued. A spotlight appeared on a black haired girl pretending to cry over some prop food as Kimi entered the scene. Sachi took pity on her mother, and proceeded to paint a grand feast for her whole family to enjoy. Kimi pretended to draw outlines of food in the air, which she, the girl, and a navy haired boy pretended to eat. After breakfast, Sachi's father showed Sachi a cart with a broken wheel. He was distraught that he had no way to bring their goods to market. At this, the boy showed Kimi a prop wheelbarrow and pretended to cry. But before Kira could read the next line, the prop wheelbarrow crashed to the stage, startling Kira as it shattered into a zillion pieces. She raced backstage and threw herself in Lita's arms, afraid.

It's okay, a prop just tipped over... Lita assured Kira.

It wasn't the wheelbarrow falling and breaking than the noise it made. Kira shuddered as she watched Kimi help her classmates clean up the mess. I just hope that doesn't happen on opening night.

It won't, I bet. Lita replied as she led Kira back onstage, where a few people were sweeping up the last few pieces.

"Can we just use a cardboard wheelbarrow instead?" the navy haired boy sighed, causing everyone, Lita and Kira included, to laugh.


	13. Kira and the School Play part 3

Episode 13: Kira and the School Play (part 3)

_Several weeks later..._

Brenna slumped to the floor, bored. It's quiet without Kira, Lita, and Kimi here...

Didn't Kimi say that we'll finally see Kira in her costume for the play? Starshine interjected.

Oh! I forgot that the play's dress rehearsal was today! Brenna giggled. I can't wait to see Kira's official debut tomorrow night!

Just then, the door slammed, snapping Starshine to attention. They're home! She smiled as Kira dashed into the room, Lita and Kimi not far behind.

How did the dress rehearsal go? Brenna asked.

I didn't forget any lines! Kira smiled.

I'll still be backstage prompting you tomorrow night, just in case. Lita assured Kira before dragging a plastic bag close to her. And here is Kira's costume. With that, she lefted a tiny royal blue robe from the bag, complete with a light blue sash and glittery yellow thunderbolt trim.

How cute! Starshine smiled.

I bet she looks beautiful in it! Brenna agreed.

"I asked Lori to take you and Starshine to the opening show tomorrow night, and you're welcome to come to any of the other shows if you wish." Kimi began as she set down the bag containing her costume in the closet. "For now, we're going to rest for a while."

Was it scary playing pretend with people watching? Starshine was curious.

I was a little scared when the lights came up on me and I saw all the people watching... Kira explained. But the more I talked, the more fun it got. The best part was when everyone clapped at the end!

"That's what makes all our hard work worthwhile..." Kimi agreed as she thumbed through a manga.

Kira just glanced at Lita and smiled. I can't wait for tomorrow night!

_The next night..._

Starshine eased herself into a seat and watched the crowds of people and Pokemon stream into the auditorium. Wow...look at this crowd! She took a moment to glance around, taking note of the camcorders and cameras some people carried.

Brenna was concerned. I'm worried over how Kira will react when she sees that she's being recorded...

I'm sure Lita's back there telling her not to worry about the cameras or the camcorders... Starshine assured Brenna.

Has Kira even been around a camera or a camcorder? Brenna worried as she watched the seats fill up.

"Guys, when it gets dark, it's time to be quiet." Lori cautioned as the lights flashed the five minute warning.

_Backstage..._

All set? Lita asked as she tied on the sash to Kira's costume.

Yep! Kira replied.

Remember, I'll be back here in case you forget a line. Lita assured Kira as the two Pokemon made their way to the wings. Also, you might see odd red lights or an odd flash in the audience...the flashes are cameras, and the red lights are camcorders.

I'm being filmed? Kira was afraid.

Yes, every performance is being filmed...some people might want to see the show to friends or family, so they tape it for later viewing. Lita explained. But don't be afraid of them, okay?

Okay... Kira swallowed hard as she made her way to her place onstage, glancing back to the wings as Lita retreated into the darkness with a script. She took a few deep breaths to rid herself of the Beautiflies in her stomach as the curtain opened and the overture started to play.

Good luck! Lita whispered from the wings over the soft music.

Kira suddenly felt warm as a spotlight shone down on her and the music faded out. She waited for Miss Leila's signal, then spoke. Welcome, my friends! Perhaps you know of the Legendary Pokemon? Pokemon like Arceus, Raikou, Lugia, or Shaymin? They have all been the subject of many stories, stories I wish to tell you. The first such story I will tell you is named "Mew's Mystic Paintbrush" The audience applauded over the interlude as the lights came up over the set of a village.

Yeah! Lita qietly cheered as she thumbed to the first story in the script.

Kira waited for her signal again, then continued. Once there was a girl named Sachi. Kimi, now clad in a dull red tunic-like outfit, appeared in a spotlight and waved hello to the imaginary audience. Although she lived in a poor village, she was still a very happy person. At this, Kimi danced around the stage for a moment before bending down before a set of a river. Sachi's greatest gift was painting...she would spend hours by the riverbank, sketching Pokemon in the dirt with her fingers. Kimi pretended to trace outlines of a Charmander, a Pichu, and a Treecko on the stage floor before the lights went down, coming up again on a set of a house. One night, as Sachi returned home, she noticed a mysterious girl asleep on her bed. Kimi pretended to look shocked at the girl. Sachi was about to ask the girl for help, but suddenly, the girl transformed into the Legendary Pokemon Mew in a flash of light! At this, there was a flash of light for a moment, revealing the auburn haired girl in the Mew costume, a hooded pink leotard with a pinkish wire in the back for a tail.

Kimi shielded her eyes from the light as Kira continued "Please don't be afraid", Mew assured Sachi. The girl put an assuring hand on Kimi, who was pretending to be scared. "The Great Lord Arceus has heard of your skill with painting, and wishes to give you a special gift". The girl made a sweeping gesture to illustrate Kira's point. Mew formed a paintbrush and gave it to Sachi. "Take this magical paintbrush. Use it to make people happy." At this, the girl pretended to give a paintbrush to Kimi, who accepted the prop brush.

Then, the scene changed to the interior of a house and a small outdoor scene. The next morning, Sachi came downstairs to find her mother despairing over not having enough food for breakfast. Kira continued. A spotlight appeared on a black haired girl pretending to cry over some prop food as Kimi entered the scene. Sachi took pity on her mother, and proceeded to paint a grand feast for her whole family to enjoy. Kimi pretended to draw outlines of food in the air, which she, the girl, and a navy haired boy pretended to eat. After breakfast, Sachi's father showed Sachi a cart with a broken wheel. He was distraught that he had no way to bring their goods to market. At this, the boy showed Kimi a prop wheelbarrow and pretended to cry. To calm her father's tears, Kimi painted a new wheel, fixing the cart! Kira smiled as she watched Kimi pretend to draw an outline of a wheel, making a prop wheel appear. Sachi spent the rest of the day helping her family...all three were very happy. As Kira said this, Kimi pretended to draw various items, which in turn became real items.

Kira's doing great! Brenna smiled from the audience as the set of the entire village appeared, with a seperate set of a shed off by stage right.

News of Sachi's power spread like wildfire through the village, Kira continued, prompting some actors to pretend to talk. Sachi spent most of the next day painting farming tools and other goods for her friends and neighbors. At this, a line formed before Kimi as she continued to "draw" outlines of items. But not all were pleased with Sachi and her new powers... At this, a dramatic sting played as a spotlight appeared on a boy in black. The greedy rancher Higure was the only one not happy...he was jealous of Sachi's power, and vowed to figure out her secret. The boy pretended to grumble before the lights dimmed, setting the stage for a night scene as a spotlight appeared on Kimi pretending to sleep. Late that night, Higure burst into the house, kidnapped Sachi, and locked her away inside an abandoned shed. Some dramatic music played as Kimi and the boy acted out what Kira had said, complete with Kimi "struggling" and being thrown into the shed set with a sickening thud.

Ow... Brenna commented.

That had to hurt... Starshine agreed.

Kira waited for the audience to calm down before she continued over some softer music. The next morning, when Higure came to the shed, he was surprised to see a roaring fire and a ladder leading outside. The boy looked shocked as the lights came up on the shed set, which showed a prop fire and a prop ladder, but no Kimi. Furious that Sachi had escaped, he kicked over the fire, which burned the shed to the ground! Another dramatic stinger played and the audience gasped as the shed set began to burn. Fortunately, Sachi was watching all the chaos from afar. The light came up on Kimi watching from stage left behind a prop rock. Once sure Higure wouldn't follow her, she returned home, where her family was overjoyed to see her. Some "aww"s went up from the crowd as Kimi hugged her "family."  
I was halfway expecting Kimi to stick out her tongue at the actor playing Higure... Brenna giggled before focusing back on the stage, which now depicted the interior of a Pokemon League of long ago.

The news of Sachi began spreading even farther through the world, Kira continued as more "talking" actors passed by her. Many were touched by the little girl with the huge heart that helped all in need, be they rich or poor. A dramatic stinger played as some actors portraying ancient League officials appeared onstage. When the cruel and greedy Pokemon Master heard of this... Kira intoned as the boy playing the ancient Pokemon Master appeared onstage. He ordered a reward of 5,000 gold pieces for her capture.

Starshine was shocked! Ash would never do that if he lived at this time! He would reward Sachi for doing so many good deeds!

"You have to remember that this story takes place during a time when the League wasn't as good and just as it is now..." Lori reminded Starshine. Starshine just slumped in her seat as the set changed to the outside of the League, with a seperate set of a jail off by stage left.

The league officials captured Sachi on the ruse of treason, and threw her in jail, taking the magic brush from her in the process. Kira continued as Sachi was again thrown inside the jail set with a thud. As Kimi "struggled", one actor took the prop brush from her and gave it to the actor playing the ancient Master. Eager to try the magic paintbrush for himself, the Master first tried painting a huge bar of gold; but instead, it became an Arbok!. Some people laughed when the Arbok appeared. Then he tried to draw the grand firebird Moltres, but instead, all he produced was a Pidgey! More laughter and taunts filled the air when the Pidgey appeared.

That's what you get for not having a pure heart! Brenna taunted the actor before Lori shot her The Look.

Frustrated, the Pokemon Master ordered Sachi out of the jail, and explained to her that she could have her freedom on the condition she paint a boat large enough to carry himself, the officials, their families, and all othered that lived at the League. Kira continued. Sachi complied with this request, and drew a beautiful ship studded in gold, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, pearls, and many other countless gems. The audience gasped in awe as the beautiful ship appeared as a seperate set.

I betcha a dime that it sinks... Starshine whispered to Brenna. Brenna just smiled and focused on the stage.

Then, Sachi was ordered to draw a river. Kira continued as Kimi got on her knees and "drew" on the watery set at stage left. But when it came to life, it grew into a tidal wave, nearly destroying the League building and carrying the boat far, far away... At this, the boat set rumbled and shook as some dramatic music played. Once the boat set disappeared, Kira continued. Needless to say, that Pokemon Master was never seen again...

Duh! Starshine taunted.

Sachi then painted a Ponyta and escaped...but what became of her after that? Kira asked as Kimi pretended to "ride" off into a sunset. Some say she founded her own village, not far from her home, where she helped the poor. A scene of Kimi drawing appeared. Others say that she became the Pokemon Mistress, where she ruled with a kind and just hand. The audience cheered as Kimi appeared at the steps of the ancient League, now clad in the Pokemon Master costume. Regardless of what happened, one thing remained true: She always used the magic paintbrush for as long as she lived, thankful for Mew's help. At this, Kimi draw a squiggle in the air, making the lights go down. Kira then continued. Another story I know is called "The Trainer That Moved Mountains"...

That's one story done... Starshine smiled as she settled in her seat for the rest of the play.


	14. Kira, a Superheroine! part 1

Episode 14: Kira, a Superheroine! (part 1)

Laughter and cheers drifted up to Kimi's room, jolting Kira awake from a nap. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she smiled when she saw her housemates trooping upstairs. What's all the excitement about? she asked.

Oh, we were watching "Wonder Chu" on TV. Starshine replied. In today's episode...

Wait a second, I think Kira needs to know something else first. Lita interrupted. First of all, Kimi told me to tell you that we're having company over for a few days...

Who? Kira was curious.

One of Kimi's friends is leaving on vacation, so his Treecko's staying with us for a few days. Lita continued. His name's Forest, and he loves "Wonder Chu" with a passion.

Seen every episode so far... Brenna added.

Owns Wonder Chu everything... Starshine agreed. And can rattle off several different versions of the theme song from memory.

"Wonder Chu" is about this Pikachu who seems ordinary, but when evil strikes and he sees someone in trouble, he transforms into Wonder Chu. Lita explained.

_When evil finds your deepest fear, the call goes out from far and near for Wonder Chu! _Starshine sang. That's part of the theme song.

His nemesis is the evil Sir Hikitsu, a scientist type who's always inventing some weird device to take over the world. Brenna began. In today's episode, he invented a machine that drained the world's water.

What would he want with all the water in the world? Kira was curious.

To enslave everyone, again... Brenna sighed. Wonder Chu could get repetitive after a while. I wish he'd fight someone other than Sir Hikitsu for a while.

Just then, the doorbell rang, startling Lita. And there's Forest now! Brenna sighed and retreated into her shell--she could only handle so much Wonder Chu, and usually; one episode was enough.

Kira watched the doorway for a moment, then smiled as a Treecko entered the room, chattering on to Lita. ...And who could forget the episode where Sir Hikiitsu invented a net that stole memories! I was afraid when Wonder Chu detransformed and lost his powers when his memories were stolen! He then noticed Kira listening intently in the corner. And who might you be?

This is Kira, my master's newest adoption. Lita smiled.

Hello! Kira smiled. I heard you're quite the fan of Wonder Chu!

Oh no... Brenna commented from her shell.

Forest just giggled. I can see you as Wonder Chu, saving the world from Team Rocket!

Kira was confused. Who's Team Rocket?

Team Rocket are a group of humans that do lots of horrible things to Pokemon... Starshine started. Including attempting to take over the world.

I think Wonder Chu could easily take Team Rocket down! Forest declared.

Ooh, sounds fun! I want to play Wonder Chu now! Lita smiled. She drated to the dressup chest and started digging around for an outfit that remotely looked like a superhero's costume.

Leave me out of this. Brenna pleaded.

Well, since you don't like Wonder Chu, could you be the bad guy? Starshine begged.

I'll be the bad guy! Lita volunteered as she emerged from the dressup chest with a black pantsuit outfit, a small black cape, and a top hat. I have the Sir Hikitsu costume here.

Then can I be Wonder Chu? Kira was excited.

Sure...in one of the comics, Wonder Chu fought as a Pichu, so there's no harm in letting you be Wonder Chu. Forest assured Kira as he displayed a tiny Wonder Chu costume: a yellow suit with a sillhouette of a Pikachu face in the center, matching gloves and boots, ear decorations, and a tiny cape.

"How is everything back here?" Kimi asked as she peeked in the room to check on the Pokemon. She also shot a wary glance out the window, where an omnious black building was taking shape outside of town.

Never fear, citizen! Wonder Chu has arrived! Kira proudly declared as she leapt from behind a screen, in full Wonder Chu costume.

Kimi just laughed. "You have a Wonder Chu episode to re-enact? Let me see!"

At this, Forest appeared in a makeshift spotlight. Wonder Chu in: A False Chu! he declared. Starshine turned the lights out as Forest continued. Under cover of darkness, something strange began happening all over town... he began, turning a flashlight on Starshine sneaking off holding a prop topaz pendant. Real topaz pendants were being stolen... Starshine slipped a different pendant in the "stolen" one's place. And pendants charged with Darkstones were left in their place! Kimi listened to Forest's spiel as she looked out at the black building--was it possible that a Wonder Chu-esque adventure was about to unfold, and she didn't know it?

_To Be Continued..._


	15. Kira, a Superheroine! part 2

Episode 15: Kira, the Superheroine! (part 2)

Well? Is that big black building in town a big Rocket base or not? Kira asked as Kimi served the Pokemon their breakfast the next morning, then departed to the kitchen. If it is, it'll be just like a Wonder Chu episode on TV! Forest nodded in agreement.

You realize that if it is, then it would be a very dangerous place? Brenna cautioned. Rockets and other teams like them are not to be taken lightly...

I can see it now... Forest mused. Deep inside those blacked out windows, a Rocket operative devises a plan to take over the world!

The people have no idea of what is happening as they go about their daily routines... Starshine added, playing along with Forest as she help to build a replica of town with some blocks.

Leave me out of this... Brenna groaned as she retreated inside her shell. She was in no mood for "Wonder Chu" at this hour of the morning.

Then suddenly, darkness falls as a horrible monster descends on the town! Lita intoned, reaching for an action figure of a Salamence to prove her point. To Kira, what was just a toy to a human was full size. She shuddered for a moment as the Salamence figure approached her knocking down some "buildings" in the process, but then remembered the Wonder Chu costume lying in a pile of dress up clothes.

The cries of the people fill the air, and even Officer Jenny is powerless to help! Forest continued.

But suddenly, a yellow bolt of light is seen in the darkness! Kira proclaimed from the bed overlooking the floor, only pausing to adjust the ear decorations on her costume. The people cheer when they recognize who it is: Wonder Chu! With that, she made a flying jump off the bed and onto the floor before the Salamence figure.

An epic battle ensues! Forest continued as Kira "fought" the Salamence figure.

Who will win? This monstrosity made to cause terror? Or the tiny Pichu that lives for love, truth, and justice! Starshine added.

Wonder Bolt! Kira called, generating a tiny spark to prove her point. Lita made the Salamence figure rear back in "pain" from Kira's "attack".

After hours of tense battle, Wonder Chu delivers the final blow! Starshine cried as Kira fired another tiny spark at the Salamence figure, prompting Lita to tip it over, as if it had "died".

The Rockets, seeing that they are defeated, flee in terror! Forest added. The clouds part, the sun shines again, and any damage done; Wonder Chu heals. Kira paused for a moment to rebuild one of the demolished block towers.

And so the city lives to see another day, knowing that when the next dark time comes, to call for Wonder Chu! Starshine concluded.

Some applause filled the air, startling the Pokemon. Brenna emerged from her shell to see Kimi in the doorway, applauding. "That was great, guys!"

Thank you! Kira smiled.

"However, that building's not a Rocket base at all..." Kimi explained as she led the Pokemon to the window, where she pointed out a sign by the building that said "Future home of another Silph Co. office."

So it's another Silph building... Starshine sighed. She had wanted to have their adventure come to life in the real world.

Brenna just giggled. Maybe they'll develop a way to make a real Wonder Chu! Everyone laughed, especially Kira--maybe Brenna was warming up to one of her favorite shows after all.


	16. Kira's Checkup

Episode 16: Kira's Checkup

"Here we are, gang..." Kimi smiled as she lead the Pokemon into the bustling Pokemon Center. It wasn't a busy time, but there were still plenty of trainers and travelers dotting the various chairs and couches in the room.

What are we doing here? Kira was confused. I don't feel sick...

Kimi's just taking you for an examination to see how well you're growing. Lita explained. I get these each year when the battle season starts.

Brenna and I do too. Starshine agreed.

"You don't need to be afraid...Nurse Joy will be happy to answer any questions you have about your health." Kimi began as a Chansey approached the chair she was sitting in.

Kimi Hanasaku? the Chansey called into the crowd.

"Come on, you guys..." Kimi called as she followed the Chansey down a hallway and into an examination room, where Nurse Joy was waiting. After setting Kira down on the exam table, Kimi settled in a nearby chair.

Nothing's going to hurt, okay? Brenna whispered in encouragement as Nurse Joy ran a thermometer across Kira's forehead.

I've never seen a thermometer like that before... Kira commented.

"This one measures a specific area of the forehead for the most accurate reading." Nurse Joy explained as she studied the thermometer readout. "And it says your body temperature is normal for a Pichu." She showed the reading to Kira, which read 100.7--a low grade fever in a human, but to rodent Pokemon, this was normal.

I'm interested in seeing how she'll react to the reflex test. Starshine noted as Kira obediently opened her mouth for Nurse Joy to examine.

"Okay, sweetheart, breathe for me a few times..." Nurse Joy smiled as she placed a stethoscope on Kira's chest. Kira complied with the request, making Kimi smile out of encouragement.

Now for the reflex exam... Lita noted as Nurse Joy gently tapped one of Kira's feet, making it jerk a little.

At least they're normal... Brenna agreed. She had secretly worried that Kira secretly had super strong reflexes that would hypothetically demolish the exam room.

If you're worried about Kira having very strong reflexes that would break this room, that only works on TV. Starshine asured Brenna as Nurse Joy reached for an ear light for the final part of the checkup, the ear exam.

"Okay, one more thing and we're done." Nurse Joy assured Kira as she looked inside one ear. "This one's fine..." she mused before examining the other ear. "and so is this one." The checkup complete, Kira eased herself into Kimi's arms from the table.

All done! Starshine announced.

That wasn't so bad, now was it? Lita smiled.

Not at all! Kira replied. Not even when she made my leg jerk!

"Do you have any questions for Nurse Joy before we go?" Kimi asked Kira.

"Your Pichu's doing very well, Kimi." Nurse Joy smiled. "And she's very well behaved, too."

"Thanks." Kimi replied.

"Just keep doing what you're doing, and don't forget the vaccination schedule." Nurse Joy began, gesturing to a poster on the door that read "IMPORTANT VACCINATIONS ALL POKEMON SHOULD HAVE."

"I won't." Kimi replied before departing the exam room.

What's a vaky-nation? Kira asked.

A vaccination is a kind of protective medicine used to keep you from catching some terrible diseases. Brenna explained. Usually, they are injected, but some of them you can take in a liquid or mist form.

I have to get a shot? Kira asked, panicked. The Pokemon just laughed as Kira's panicked look.

"Fortunately for you, all the Pichu vaccinations are given in liquid form." Kimi assured the shuddering Pichu. "Just like our medicine at home. Kira heaved a sigh of relief at this--being stuck by something sharp did not sound very fun.

_To Be Continued..._


	17. Kira's Race

Episode 17: Kira's Race

"Good morning, all..." Kimi smiled as she brought the Pokemon breakfast. "How would you all like to participate in this year's Pokelympics?"

What's that? Kira was interested.

Every four years, Master Ash calls all the Pokemon of the world to come to Indigo Plateau and participate in all kinds of games. Brenna explained. There's battles, races, agility, and my favorite, swimming...

I don't know...do you think I run fast? Kira asked, unsure.

"There's only one way to find out..." Kimi smiled as she glanced out the window.

Time Kira to see how fast she runs? Starshine asked.

"Exactly!" Kimi cried. "According to the rules, Pichus and other baby Pokemon can compete in the 100 yard races, including the dash."

What's a race? Kira was interested.

Well, a race is competition to see who can get to a certain point the fastest. Lita explained.

Or do something the fastest, or do something the most times. Brenna added.

Usually the point you need to get to is a line. Starshine continued. So 100 yards is about the length of the yard from one end to the other.

Kira shuddered. I don't think I can run that far...

_In the yard..._

"Okay, Kira..." Kimi explained as she set Kira in the grass on one end of the yard. "When Brenna says go, run to the other end of the yard as fast as you can."

Okay! Kira replied, albiet a little afraid. From her location, 100 yards looked like a long way off.

Is she ready? Brenna asked from atop a box.

"She's ready!" Kimi assured the Squirtle as she fumbled for the stopwatch on her Poketch.

On your mark...get set...go! With that, Kira raced to the end as fast as she could, never mind the tree roots, bugs, and other things in the way. She finally arrived at the other end of the yard a few minutes later, panting in the process.

Well? Lita was interested in Kira's time.

Kimi studied the stopwatch or a moment. "It's not good, but it's not bad, either. But let's let her rest before we try again."

I have to run again? Kira wheezed.

Not right away, you don't. Starshine assured Kira. If you do well in the competition, you may win something good!

There's prizes? Kira was excited now.

The top three in each event get a medal for their efforts. Lita explained. I've won a lot of them for battling...

This was enough to give Kira more resolve. I am going to use this week to train so maybe I can get a medal for running!

You think she can do it with a million people watching live and on TV? Lita asked Starshine as Kimi carried Kira back to the left end of the yard.

I think she can! Starshine smiled. I mean, if she can act in a play, how much harder is running a race?

You have to remember that a race is a lot different from a performance. Brenna cautioned. She let that hang as Kira sped through the grass again...

_To Be Continued..._


	18. Kira and the Sing Along

Episode 18: Kira and the Sing-Along

Running across the yard is hard work... Kira wheezed as the group came inside the house the next morning. With the Pokelympics a week away, she wanted to be in the best shape she could be in. But after running 12 laps, her tiny Pichu feet throbbed with pain.

Let's go watch TV. Starshine suggested as Kimi closed the door behind her, then entered the kitchen to make lunch. With that, she led the other Pokemon into the living room and flicked on the TV, where "Kanto Today" was on.

What's this show about? Kira was interested.

"Kanto Today" talks about all that's going on in the region today. Brenna explained. This means news, weather, and fun things too.

What kind of fun things? Kira was interested.

Well...sometimes a chef will be on, where he'll teach the audience how to make a certain food. Brenna explained. Other times, one of the Gym Leaders will be on to do something fun. You never know what to expect.

I like it when Brock is on! Starshine smiled. He usually plays his guitar and sings a song!

Like what kind of song? Kira mused as she watched the announcer talk about the latest results from the Contest Hall.

It's usually a very easy song. Brenna explained. First, he'll tell the story behind it--like who wrote it, interesting information about the time it was written, why it was written, things like that.

Then, he'll sing and play it through once on his own. Starshine continued. The second time, he'll play, but you sing along with the words on the screen.

Sounds fun! Kira smiled as the TV announced "And now, it's time for 'Songs of a Leader' with Brock Harrison". A spotlight shone down on an older boy with tan skin that was seated on a couch in the center of a bedroom, tuning an acoustic guitar.

"Good morning!" Brock smiled from the TV as he finished tuning. "With the Pokelympics coming up in a week, today I want to teach you a song that talks about a competition of a different kind--a hero posing a riddle to his beloved to prove she loves him..."

Oh brother, not another love song... Lita groaned. Brock had been on a love song kick lately, it seemed.

Kira, meanwhile, just listened as Brock continued talking. "Like most ballads from the Pewter area, riddles play a prominent role in the story, but one surprising aspect is this: the Clefairy line is nowhere to be found in this particular ballad, which is unusual considering that most ballads from this area feature a Clefairy or its evolutions somewhere in the story."

Interesting... Kira smiled.

I'm ready to sing, already! Starshine agreed, annoyed by Brock droning on about the song's history

At least Kira finds it interesting... Brenna assured Starshine.

Starshine snapped to attention as Brock interjected "The most common version of this ballad goes something like this..." With that, he began a brisk melody and sang:

_There was a young lad, brave and bold,  
One morning while he did ride,  
He came upon a flowery field  
And a lady there he spied..._

Lita instantly recognized the song. I know that song! That's "Riddles of the Field"!

No wonder it sounds familiar... Starshine agreed.

"How is everything in here?" Kimi asked as she entered the room

A rerun of Brock's song corner... Starshine sighed.

Kira, meanwhile, decided to belt out the tune before Kimi while the TV played in the background:

_There was a young lad, brave and bold,  
One morning while he did ride,  
He came upon a flowery field  
And a lady there he spied..._

_To Be Continued..._


	19. Kira's Bath

Episode 19: Kira's Bath

Brenna peered inside the bathroom as Kimi set a washtub inside one of the sinks. The Pokelympics was now only four days away, and Kira would also have to look her best on top of running as best as she could. Problem was, Kira hadn't been bathed in a few days, and she certainly had not been bathed with a showerhead like the other Pokemon were accustomed to.

You think Kimi's going to use the showerhead on Kira? Lita asked as she joined Brenna by the bathroom doorway.

I'm not sure...much less what Kira's reaction will be. Brenna replied as Kira was brought inside the bathroom. Then, Kimi switched on the sink and let the washtub fill for a moment before shutting off the sink.

Kira watched as the washtub was set before her. _I hope it's not too hot..._ She tensely dipped a paw in the water--and jumped in with a splish.

"Excited, aren't we?" Kimi laughed as she began lathering Kira's fur.

You got it just right! Kira smiled, only pausing to close her eyes so soap wouldn't get in them.

Kira getting a bath? Starshine asked as she passed by the bathroom.

Yeah--we're about to see how she'll react to the showerhead... Lita explained as Kimi reached for the showerhead and let it spray into the tub for a moment.

Kira shuddered at the seemingly never ending stream of water falling inside the tub. I'll drown in that much water! she complained.

"No you won't." Kimi started, but her assuring smile turned to a panicked look as Kira bolted from the tub, leaving a trail of soapy pawprints behind her. Kimi switched off the showerhead and begin following the suds. "Lita, Brenna, Starshine, help me find Kira!"

I don't blame her for running from the showerhead. Starshine began as she led the way down the hall and into the kitchen, where soapsuds dotted the blue and white tile. Remember when you guys first got washed with it?

You ran too, if memory serves me right. Brenna replied as she checked a cabinet for any sign of Kira.

Well, fire types are naturally scared of water! Starshine protested.

Oh come on, a bath won't make you faint! Brenna laughed. It takes a lot more water under a lot more pressure to do that! As in a Water Gun attack that is equal to a fire hose.

If you say so... Starshine sighed. Syuddenly, she saw the trail of soapsuds lead behind some pots and pans. Found you!.

But Kira bolted from the cabinet, sending Starshine flying into a skillet as she raced for the door leading to the yard. Kimi was not far behind. "Kira, don't go out in the yard! I just mowed it!"

Too late... Brenna sighed as she heard the pitter pit of Pichu feet in the grass.

Kimi sighed. "Well, we'll have to lure her back with something, since I'm in no mood to chase her all over the neighborhood."

Lita giggled at the thought of Kimi chasing Kira through the yard, then through the neighbors' yards, then through Professor Oak's Lab--especially if the crews as KNTO were filming an episode of "Oak's Pokemon Talk" there.

Dreaming up a wild Linoone chase again? Starshine asked, piqued by Lita's giggling.

This should lure her out... Brenna smiled as she set a Pecha Berry on the stoop leading out into the yard.

Sure enough, Kira tensely approached the bait and nibbled on it, oblivious that Kimi was washing off the soapsuds and grass with the garden hose's weakest setting. Once Kira had been thoroughly rinsed clean, Kimi took her back inside.

"The showerhead won't hurt, okay?" Kimi assured Kira as she dried her off. "It's only water!"

I know, but it was a lot of water! Kira protested.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll just use another rag next time." Kimi assured the shivering Pichu as she wrapped a towel around her.

_To Be Continued..._


	20. Kira's Nightmare

Episode 20: Kira's Nightmare

"There we go...all dry!" Kimi smiled as she finished drying Kira off on the stoop. "Let's go back inside." With that, she led the Pokemon back inside the house. "I have some chores to do, so you guys play quietly, okay?" With that, Kimi disappeared into the study, where some blank papers were waiting on the desk.

Okay...what would you guys like to do? Starshine asked.

Play cards? Lita offered.

I'm tired of that. Brenna sighed. Besides, we'd be leaving Kira out, too...

Watch a movie? Lita suggested again.

YEAH!! the other Pokemon agreed.

One condition... Brenna cautioned. Try not to pick a movie that's too scary--we don't want to frighten Kira.

I'm not scared! Kira bragged as Lita led the way into the living room, where she could see the DVD cabinet and the bewildering array of colors and characters on their covers.

Let's see here... Starshine carefully eased open the DVD cabinet and climbed on the first shelf. "Ariados-Man"?

Too scary. Brenna cautioned.

No wonder, it's on the wrong shelf. Starshine giggled as she eased the DVD back on its place in the second shelf before returning to the G rated material on the first shelf. 'The Entei King' would be too scary...

Why? Kira was curious.

Well... Brenna thought about how to explain the pivotal part of the movie without scaring Kira. There's a lot of fighting, and an important character dies.

That's awful! Kira was shocked at this.

However, this character dying spurs the main character to become who he was destined to be. Lita explained. Sometimes a scary thing like dying's important to the story.

Kinda like how Ash says that we should view defeat as a way to get stronger? Kira asked.

Something like that. Lita replied before calling up to Starshine. Any luck with a movie yet?

Let's watch 'Sleeping Beauty' Starshine suggested, holding up the DVD for the others to see.

Okay! Kira smiled as Starshine opened the DVD player and carefully placed the disc inside.

I'll make some popcorn! Lita volunteered. With that, she raced into the kitchen.

What's popcorn? Kira asked.

Popcorn is a special kind of corn that pops open when it gets hot, hence the name. Brenna explained. It's the traditional movie theater treat.

The TV in here's nothing like a movie theater... Starshine sighed as the DVD's menu screen appeared. The TVs in there are so big, they need a whole wall to fit!

Wow! Kira was impressed as Lita returned with popcorn. Once sure everyone was comfortable, Starshine hit PLAY on the remote and retreated to her bowl of popcorn.

For a while, Kira was impressed by the dazzling array of costumes the lords and ladies wore and the beautiful castle. She watched with wonder as the three fairies appeared, and the fire fairy and earth fairy offered their blessings for the newborn princess. She was about to take a bite of her popcorn when a thunderbolt streaked across the screen to herald the dark fairy's arrival. She whined as the dark fairy trumphantly cackled over any efforts to protect the little princess.

Turn it off, quickly! Brenna gasped. Starshine fumbled for the remote and hit STOP seconds before the dark fairy could curse the princess, making the image of the dragon winged fairy disappear from the screen.

"Is everything okay in here? Kimi peeked in the room, concerned.

We tried to watch 'Sleeping Beauty' with Kira, and the dark fairy scared her. Starshine explained as she ejected the DVD.

Kimi knelt down to Kira's eye level. "Hey..."

Don't hurt me! Kira begged, still shuddering in fear.

"It's just me--the scary fairy's not real." Kimi explained as she gently stroked Kira. "But I'll leave the nightlight on tonight, just in case."

And if you do have a nightmare, dream up a hero to save you from the dark fairy! Lita suggested. Kira weakly giggled in embarrassment as the other Pokemon laughed.

_To Be Continued..._


	21. Kira's Movie

Episode 21: Kira's Movie

Kira yawned as she glumly stared outside at the pouring rain. I really wanted to run today...

Hate to break it to you, but the weather forecast says it's going to rain all day today. Lita began, referring to the weather printed in the newspaper. Kira sighed--with the Pokelympics now two days away, she really wanted to run--then she would know if she was able to compete among some of the best runners in the world.

"Smile, sleepyhead." came Kimi's voice. Kira looked to see where Kimi was, only to find herself looking into the lens of the video camera. She watched, bemused, as Kimi giggled, setting down the video camera long enough to invite Kira in her arms.

What's that? Kira was interested in the gray, black, and red box lying on the desk.

"That's my video camera." Kimi explained as she carried Kira downstairs. "I use it to make my own movies."

Like those? Kira asked, gesturing to the DVD cabinet.

"Something like it--I mainly use it for fun, but sometimes, there will be a contest on TV where the best video wins a prize." Kimi explained as she switched on the TV and flipped through the channels, only stopping on the scene of a young man with deep brown hair. "Especially this show." she gestured to the TV screen, which now displayed "Kanto's Funniest Home Videos" on it.

Interesting show... Kira mused as a commercial for Pokechow came on.

"If you win on that show, you win a lot of money and a chance for an even bigger amount." Kimi continued as she reached inside a bag. "But, since my camera is too big for you to use..." She paused to give a small video camera to Kira. "I went and got one that's your size."

Wow! Thank you! Kira gave her master a hug and raced back upstairs--she was going to film some humorous footage of her friends, and if Kimi said okay, send it to "Kanto's Funniest Home Videos".

_A few minutes later.._

Hey, Lita? Kira yelled while filming Lita snoozing by the window.

Hm? Lita groggily opened an eye and groaned when she saw the camera lens aimed at her. I'm not in the mood to make a movie right now, okay?

Okay... Kira trudged off down the hall, where Brenna was thumbing through a storybook.

Brenna noticed Kira's camera. Where'd you get the camera?

Kimi gave it to me as a present. Kira explained. Will you do something funny so I can film it, please?

Brenna just sweatdropped at the request. I appriciate your asking, but I get stage fright before the video camera.

Aww... Kira just trudged into the rec room, where Starshine was building a castle with some blocks. She thought about letting Starshine know of her presence, but Starshine seemed occupied with building. After prepping her camera, she started to film as Starshine continued to build.

At first, Starshine had no clue she was being filmed at first. But suddenly, the tower she was building began to tip, seconds before she was to put the last few blocks on it. Her efforts to steady the shaky tower proved fruitless as it crashed to the floor.

Kira's giggling finally got her attention. What?

You should've seen the look on your face! Kira laughed, motioning for Starshine to look at the video in the preview window.

Starshine blushed as she watched the image of herself scrambling to steady the tower of blocks. I appriciate the giggle that brought, but I dunno if that's funny enough to send to "Kanto's Funniest Home Videos".

You mean you're not mad at me for taping you? Kira asked.

Course not--I don't mind Kimi taping me. Starshine smiled.

I asked Lita and Brenna to do something for the camera, but they wouldn't. Kira explained.

You got them at a bad time--they'll want to do something in a while--maybe then we can make a movie together. Starshine assured Kira. Like...turn a story into a movie?

Yeah! Kira followed Starshine to a bookshelf and began looking for one of the books of fairy tales...

_To Be Continued..._


	22. Kira's Spooky Encounter

Episode 22: Kira's Spooky Encounter

The thumping of Kimi's feet upstairs roused Kira from a nap. But before she could ask why her master was so excited, she smiled at what Kimi was wearing: a cream leotard, pale leggings, a hood with Meowth ears, and a fake Meowth tail. Why are you in disguise as a Meowth? she asked.

"Everyone at the breeding center was told to dress up in costume for the annual costume party." Kimi explained. "So this is my costume."

In fact... Brenna showed Kira one particular date with Halloween on it. In another week is the holiday you're most likely to see some ghost Pokemon.

Ghosts? Kira shuddered at this.

Oh, Brenna... Starshine giggled at Kira's panicked look. Are you scaring Kira again?

I am not! Brenna snapped back.

Not all ghosts want to hurt you, Kira. Lita assured Kira. In fact, one lives here in the house, but she will only show herself on nights when the moon is full and on Halloween night. Kira looked at the calendar again--that night was a full moon!

What's this ghost's name? Kira was interested.

Her name's Luna, and she's a nice ghost. Starshine explained. When she comes out, she'll do nice things for Kimi, like cleaning the house, making sure we have food in the morning, things like that.

"Fortunately, I have happened to see her." Kimi added as she showed Kira a picture of a form that looked vaguely like a Misdreavus tidying up the kitchen.

Why does she live here in the house? Kira asked.

Maybe if you see her tonight, you can ask her why this is her favorite haunt. Brenna replied. A sly look appeared on Kira's face--she wanted to see this ghost for herself!

_That night..._

How will I know when Luna is out? Kira asked as Kimi tucked her in.

Something in the house will turn on by itself. Brenna explained. I don't know exactly what will be turned on on any given night, but Luna seems to like the TV and the radio. If the TV turns on, it's always on the classic movie channel, which always seems to show a musical at that time. Whatever it is, it will usually turn on around midnight.

"Don't stay up too late" Kimi cautioned. "She may not even come out."

Okay... Kira sighed as she drifted off to sleep--deep down, she had confidence that Luna would appear.

The night passed without incident for the most part, until Kira suddenly heard the click of her TV turning on around midnight. She quickly sat up and strained to make out the fuschia and gray form of a Misdreavus in the dark, bemused in a black and white movie.

Hello? Kira softly called to the Misdreavus, being careful not to startle the ghostly visitor watching an old-timey musical. Luna?

The Misdreavus turned around to see who had called its name, only to smile at the Pichu looking back at it. Hello there! I didn't know a mortal would be awake at this time!

Kira was shocked the Misdreavus had spoken to her! You're not going to curse me, are you?

Luna giggled--a playful and gentle laugh that showed she meant no harm to those that shared this haunt. No, cursing is not my nature...I lived my mortal life--which was long before you and your master existed--helping people and Pokemon. I died protecting the trainer I loved from a grisly fate, and so I continue to help others in the afterlife--but your friends and your master are one of the few that know I come here.

What Pokemon were you when you lived? Kira was curious--and relieved the ghost that lived in the house was nice like Starshine had said.

I was a Pidgey when I was mortal--I delivered messages to humans and performed with my master. Luna continued. As we were on our way to the next theater one night, thieves ambushed the coach, intent on stealing the props used in the show we traveled with. One of them tried to hurt my master, and I fought back until the thief delievered the final blow to my head.

You did a brave thing, dying for your owner. Kira weakly smiled through a tear, touched by Luna's tale.

Luna sensed Kira's sadness. Don't cry, little one--my master buried me the next morning thankful--if I had not given my life, the thieves would have killed him instead.

Kira thought back to an episode of Ash's story Kimi had told her one night. Say...Our Pokemon Master was brave enough to die for all the Pokemon--to protect them from a bad Pokemon that wanted to take over the world.

Really? Luna was interested. Yet I still sense his prescence as a mortal in this world...so how could he die and yet still be living?

His Pikachu loved him so much, all the captive Pokemon cried with him--and the power of their tears was enough to bring him back to life! Kira continued. The bad Pokemon was so touched by the Pokemon Master's sacrifice, he turned from his bad ways. She swore she could see a tear forming in Luna's eye.

The Pokemon Master you have now sounds like a good person--you're fortunate to have the League being led by someone like him. Luna replied before floating to the window. I thank you for sharing your story with me--will you tell me more about your time on my next visit?

I will! Kira smiled. She waved goodbye as Luna flew off into the starry night--a ghostly sillhouette against the full moon.

_To Be Continued..._


	23. Cooking with Kira

Episode 23: Cooking with Kira

The thud of flour and mixing utensils roused Kira from a nap. At first, she paid no heed to the ingredients being arranged on the table, but seeing the bag of chocolate chips lying against the bag of flour tipped her off as to what Kimi was about to make. Can I help make the cookies? she asked.

Kimi's making cookies? Brenna, Starshine, and Lita were in the kitchen in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, I'm making cookies to take to the breeding center's annual bake sale." Kimi explained. "But I'm not sure if any of you can help..."

According to your recipe, you need a little water... Brenna explained as she climbed onto one of the measuring cups. So here you go! With that, she unleashed a Water Gun attack, filling the cup up to the proper level.

Kimi just smiled. "Thank you, Brenna, but I don't need the water just yet." She set the measuring cup with the water aside and reached for a stick of butter. "What we need to do first is melt some butter in the microwave..."

For how long? Kira asked, piqued by the array of numbers and pictures on the microwave display as Kimi set the butter inside.

"Thirty seconds will do." Kimi replied. Kira obediently hit the three, but accidentally bumped the zero twice on the way back to the floor! Kimi just calmly stopped the microwave and reset it for thirty seconds again.

That was close... Starshine sighed.

Hitting the zero twice changes it to three minutes, not thirty seconds. Lita gently reminded Kira as Kimi went to retrieve the butter from the microwave.

"Okay...now I'll need the water..." Kimi reached for the measuring cup Brenna had filled earlier and added the water to the butter.

Kira just watched as eggs, flour, sugar, and vanilla were added to the mixture. _How can that yucky mess make cookies?_ she thought as the whir of the mixer signaled that it was almost time for the mixture to be shaped into cookies.

I want to-- Starshine started, but accidentally turned the mixer's speed to HI, making the batter go splattering everywhere! GAH!!!!

Yipe! Kira agreed as she dove out of the way of a blob of batter.

After grappling with the mixer for a moment, Kimi reset the mixer's speed to MED. "I appriciate your wanting to help, Starshine, but we need to be careful around the mixer...as for the rest of you..."

Just keep mixing the dough, Kira and I will clean the floor! Lita assured her master as she wiped up a batter stain on the floor. Kimi just smiled and kept working as teh Pokemon hurried about the floor, wiping up the mess from earlier.

What's a bake sale? Kira asked as she continued wiping batter from the floor.

"It's where people make treats like these to sell--all the money we make's going to get some new incubators and other things." Kimi explained as she spooned out batter on a cookie sheet. "But the biggest event of the year comes next month..."

The Christmas Gala... Lita's, Starshine, and Brenna's eyes turned to stars.

What's a gala? Kira was confused.

A gala's another name for a party...only it's a very nice party, so you need to behave if Kimi lets you go. Brenna began. The entire town turns out for dancing, Christmas songs...

Possibly performed by Master Ash! Starshine interjected.

Presents, and my favorite part, when they turn the big Christmas tree's lights on! Lita added.

Oh boy! I bet it looks beautiful! Kira smiled as Kimi set the cookie sheet in the oven.

Imagine that pine tree... Lita explained, pointing out a pine tree in the yard. ...with lights and decorations on it, with a star at the top.

Kira's eyes turned to stars at this--she wanted to see this beautiful tree herself!

_To Be Continued..._


	24. Kira and the RP Board

Episode 24: Kira and the RP Board

Kira slumped down in her basket and sighed. She was bored, and not even the inviting smell of the Thanksgiving turkey being cooked in the kitchen could comfort her. It also didn't help that it was raining outside either.

She finally decided to walk towards the closet to find something to do--if she found a board game and her housemates were willing, they could all play together!

After carefully easing the giant box containing the board games out onto the floor, she started rummaging through it. Now, I know there has to be a game in here we can all play, especially with company coming over tomorrow...

Maybe I can help? Kira looked over to see Brenna walking in the room, with Lita and Starshine not far behind her. Kimi wants us out of the kitchen while she makes the food for the huge meal we'll be eating in a few days.

The pies are my favorite! Starshine agreed.

This didn't concern Kira. What's a game we can all play?

Monopoly? Lita suggested as she unearthed the game's box.

Too long, and Kira wouldn't understand the rules. Brenna replied.

Sorry? Lita suggested again, showing Brenna the box.

We played that yesterday! Starshine interjected. This exchange continued for a few minutes:

Perfection?

The board popping would scare Kira!

Guess Who?

We need something four players can play!

Cranium?

Kimi said we'd play that when everyone gets here.

Scrabble?

Kira probably wouldn't get that either...

The Game of Life?

We'd lose too many pieces...

Operation?

That would scare Kira too!

Yahtzee?

Nah...

Trivial Pursuit?

That's more for the humans, anyway...

Suddenly, Kira noticed a board game box depicting a female elf holding a crystal high while a male human warrior, an armored dwarf, and a female mage looked on. A long red haired boy clad in black and purple was off to the left, smirking deviously, while a swarm of various monsters was on the right, with the words "Adventure Quest" over the whole scene. What about this one?

Lita looked quizzically at the box. I didn't know we had that one...

Kimi got it and Cranium at the toy store yesterday, remember? Brenna noted. Besides, this'll be perfect practice for Kira's storytelling skills.

Okay!!! Lita and Starshine quickly cleared a place for the game board on the floor. Kira could see that the board was depicted as the inside of a huge dungeon, with what looked like a tower near the top.

Ooh, know what would be cool? Starshine suggested. We could dress up as the characters to make it more realistic!

_Some minutes later..._

Starshine sighed, making the long wig of red hair slump into her face. Why did you make me be the wizard Arthan?

No one else wanted to! Lita replied, adjusting the tiny blue warrior's gloves on her paws. Now, give us the quest already!

Okay... Starshine reluctantly reached for the quest book and started to read. Long ago, the world was protected by the Crystals of Power. It was said that whoever could retrieve them from a great dungeon would be blessed with eternal happiness, and would bring peace to the world. Eager to have a chance at ruling the world, many adventurers have braved the dungeon but so far, none have returned alive. Will you be the ones to retrieve the Crystals, or will you die trying? With that, she randomly placed four plastic gems around the board before motioning for Brenna to move. Brenna carefully moved the ranger piece four spaces, so that her character was just barely off to the left.

"Is everything okay in here?" Kimi asked before smiling down on the group's costumes. "I see you decided to dress up as the heroes on the Adventure Quest box..."

Kira's idea to play it, but Starshine wanted to dress up. Brenna replied.

Starshine set a goblin figurine before the ranger piece. A goblin appears before Arilia, commence combat! Brenna obediently rolled a dice, while Starshine did likewise.

Arilia attacks the goblin for 3 damage! Brenna announced as her dice came up as a five compared to Starshine's two.

The goblin is defeated. Starshine replied as she removed the goblin figure from play. Arilia gains 5 experience.

Your turn, Kira. Lita smiled as Kimi returned to the kitchen.

Kira rolled the dice and moved the mage piece six spaces, veering off to the right. Once her move finished, she looked to Starshine for what event would occur on her move.

Starshine showed Kira a card depicting a staff. Meri finds a staff here... Then, she set a snake figurine down facing the mage piece. But a snake is guarding it! What does Meri do?

Kira compared the staff card she had against the staff card Starshine had showed her--it wasn't too much stronger than the one she had, but the HP bonus was nice. Meri casts the spell Sleep on the snake... she began, discarding a spell card depicting a snoozing bat.

Meri takes the Staff of Life, yet the snake doesn't awaken. Starshine announced, making Kira smile smugly.

_To Be Continued..._


	25. Kira's Snowy Day

Episode 25: Kira's Snowy Day

Kira yawned as she woke up and rolled towards the window. I wonder what we'll do tod- She stopped midsentence, wide eyed at what she saw outside. Lita? Brenna? Starshine? What happened to the world outside? It has all this white stuff on it!

Lita was out of bed in a heartbeat. It snowed last night!

Really? Brenna was impressed. I thought we'd only get a dusting or maybe an inch....

"I guess that means I can't go out to the breeding center today to help get ready for the Christmas Gala." Kimi sighed. "It's okay though--the Gala's not for another week."

Can we go play in the snow? Lita begged, gesturing to the snowflakes that were falling outside the window.

Please? Brenna joined in.

"Wake Starshine up and eat breakfast first, then we'll go play." Kimi replied. With that, she left the room to start breakfast for herself.

Kira hurried over to where Starshine was sleeping and gave her a gentle nudge. Starshine! Look outside!

What's all the fuss about? Starshine asked with a yawn. She turned to look outside, where her sleepy grimace turned into a joyful smile. Yay! It snowed!

Kimi says that once we eat breakfast, we can go play in it! Lita smiled as she led the way into the kitchen.

_An hour or so later..._

Kira glanced at the tiny snowflakes falling around her. I wonder how snow is made...

When it gets too cold for rain to fall, the rain freezes, making snow. Brenna explained, motion for Kira to come look at a black card she was holding that was dotted with snowflakes. If you look at snowflakes with a magnifying glass, you'll see that no two snowflakes look the same. She reached in her coat pocket and offered Kira the magnifying glass. Want to see?

Yes! Kira glanced through the small magnifying glass, amazed at the number of shapes and patterns the snowflakes made. Wow...they're so pretty!

Starshine, meanwhile, attached a stick into the second snowball of a snow Pikachu to make its other arm. Some thicker sticks made the ears, and a vaguely thunderbolt shaped spring from the garden made the tail. What do you think?

Very nice! Lita replied. Brenna nodded in agreement.

I want to make a snow Pokemon too! Kira declared. With that, she rolled some snow into a larger ball, then set a smaller ball on top of that. Next, she set two buttons in the smaller snowball as her snow Pichu's eyes, two smaller twigs as its arms, and another small bent spring as its tail.

I see you made a snow Pokemon yourself. Starshine smiled as she admired the snow Pichu and snow Pikachu sitting together in the yard.

I didn't want your snow Pikachu to be lonely, so I made it a friend. Kira explained.

Say...think we can ask Kimi to get the sled out? Starshine asked.

Yeah! Kira was about to start back to the house when she felt something hit her back. She whirled around to see Brenna hiding behind a tree with a few snowballs, giggling a little.

Payback time! Lita flung a snowball back at Brenna, but Brenna ducked back behind the tree, making the snowball miss its target.

Forget the sled...a snowball fight is a lot more fun! With that, she heaved a snowball of her own into the unfolding melee....

_To Be Continued...._


	26. Kira's New Friend

Episode 26: Kira's New Friend

I can't believe it! The Christmas Gala is coming up in a few days! Lita smiled as the group trooped back inside the house. She sniffed the air, savoring the small of chocolate coming from four mugs sitting on the table. And Kimi made hot chocolate for us too!

Kira, meanwhile, eyed an odd box with airholes lying by the tray of mugs. What's in here?

"You mean who." Kimi smiled as she set the box on the floor. "I have someone I want you all to meet." With that, she opened the box, granting the Pokemon inside access to the open.

Starshine was piqued. Wonder what Pokemon's inside?

Just then, a Meowth peeked from the box. Is it okay to come out of da box yet? it asked.

"Sure you can come out." Kimi coaxed. "Say hi to your new housemates."

A Meowth? Starshine shuddered. I heard Team Rocket has one, and he can speak human!

Really? Kira was amazed.

The Meowth bristled at Starshine's accusation. Who ya calling a crook? I got better tings to do dan hang out with dose lowlifes!

I wasn't saying you were part of Team Rocket, too! Starshine protested. I was only stating a rumor I heard, and I know that it may or may not be true.

Dat's da ting with rumors... the Meowth mused. You don't even know if dey're true or not.

Now that that's settled, let's introduce ourselves. Brenna smiled--this Meowth was a feisty one, compared to most Meowths she had seen, who were just content to laze on a windowsill or climb trees. I'm Brenna--pleased to meet you.

I'm Starshine... Starshine began. And these two are Lita... Lita just waved hello. ...and Kira. Kira just smiled shyly.

The Meowth was piqued by Kira's tension. What's da matter? I'm not gonna hoit ya.

It's just...I've heard Meowths eat Pichus sometimes... Kira blurted.

The Meowth sighed. More rumors again...not every Meowth likes a Pichu for lunch, 'kay? it began. Take me--I'm scared to eat a Pichu cause the 'lectricity could cause da woild's biggest case of indigestion?

What's "indy-gesstion"? Kira asked.

In other woids, upset tummies. the Meowth explained. Kira nodded to show she understood. So I'm not da type to eat Pichus. Kira heaved a huge sigh of relief.

So, how did Kimi adopt you... Lita asked before pausing--the Meowth had not yet been named.

Leon. The Meowth replied. Kimi wanted me to have a name that I liked--and I fancy myself a lion with all da lessons I loined on da streets...

You were out in the alleyways? Kira asked. Leon nodded. That's awful!

Yeah...I loined really fast dat not everyone you meet will be a friendly face. Leon began. Our family was not very well off, at least in a Meowth's toims; so it was every Meowth for demselves. We picked through trash every day, slept in boxes every night, tangled with da junkyard Growlithes, da whole nine yards!

And you didn't catch any disease or something? Kira was interested now.

Nope--our family was lucky dat we never caught anyting, but the udder Meowths--some of dem were not so lucky. It was heartbreaking, seein' some of them suffer. Leon continued, brushing one tear away with a paw. I wanted to get away--find a human willing to take care of me and love me like all da Pokemon I saw on da streets day in and day out. And den your master came...

What did Kimi do? Kira asked.

She gave me da once over and presumed I was healthy, then looked over my brudders and sisters too. Leon replied. Next came my mudder and fadder--and then we were all put in a box and taken to da breedin' center.

And then?

We were poked and prodded with all kinds of tings just to be SURE we were disease free. Once we were confoimed as all bein' healthy, we were taken to the adoption room. Kimi was then asked if she wanted one of us to take care of herself.

And she chose you? Starshine asked interested in Leon's story.

Yeah... Leon sighed. I'll miss my family, and I hope all of'em got a loving and kind human like Kimi to take care of'em.

I hope so too...no Pokemon should have to go through what you did. Brenna interjected.

At any rate, welcome to your new family!" Lita smiled as she hugged Leon.

Tanks, you guys... Leon replied. With Christmas comin' up soon, I can safely say that just bein' adopted into a lovin' home was my greatest gift of all! Everyone else laughed joyfully in agreement.

_To Be Continued..._


	27. Kira's Campout

Episode 27: Kira's Campout

The howling wind woke Kira from a nap. She darted from the window and watched the snow swirl outside for a moment, taking heart that the snow Pikachu and snow Pichu she and Starshine had built just a month before were still standing. Goodness, it's cold outside!

I know da feelin'... Leon sighed. Gives me one more reason why I'm tankful for you guys.

Kira teared up. You froze to death every winter in the alleyways?

Not exactly...the Meowth in charge of all of us knew where we could go for warmth and not be shooed away by humans. Leon explained. What humans we did find took pity on us and gave us what dey could give. But dose days are gone, and I have your master to tank for it!

I wish it were warmer... Lita sighed. Then we could go camping in the mountains by here.

Kira's eyes lit up. Why don't we have a campout here?

Leon was stunned. Right now? We'd toin into Pokemonsicles if we went outside into the mountains now!

Furthermore, the temperature in the mountains are much colder than they would be here, so the snow would be even worse. Brenna warned.

Kira just giggled. No, no--I meant have a campout here in the house! That way, we won't even have to go outside!

Aldough...where are we gonna find a campfire, tents, and all dat udder stuff you need to camp? Leon was puzzled.

We have our own fire in here! Lita explained as she led Leon into the living room, where she pointed out the fireplace. This is it...Kimi only lights it when it's cold outside.

Just then, Kimi walked in the room with the Pokemon's lunches and gasped when she noticed all five Pokemon huddled around the lifeless fireplace. "Are you guys cold?"

I was about to ask if we could light the fireplace, anyway. Lita started as she motioned for Starshine to join them in the room. Kimi just smiled, set the tray of food where Lita could take it and divide up the food, and reached for the lighter on the mantel. After shooing Kira and Leon away, she set some logs on the fireplace and touched the lighter's tiny flame to them, starting a hearty blaze.

Thank you! Brenna called as she draped some blankets on a nearby chair to make it resemble a tent.

So, what do we do on a campout? Leon was interested.

Well, we cook marshmallows over the fire... Kira explained as she carefully held a marshmallow to the flickering flames.

Then we sing songs and tell stories! Lita smiled.

"I would sing a song or two, but I'm busy cleaning house." Kimi called from the kitchen. "So we'll do that later."

We can still tell stories! Starshine assured everyone. So who wants to tell one?

This should be easy for Kira... Brenna smiled.

I dunno, what kind of a story would you guys want me to tell? Leon asked.

Usually on a campout, you're supposed to tell scary stories...but since we're inside, let's just tell whatever kind of story we want. Lita replied.

I know a few I loined from listenin' to da storyteller dat came to da bookshop nearby the alley where me n' my family lived. Leon began. He would come and tell stories to da children every day around noon--never knew dat the alley Meowths loved his tales too.

What kind of stories? Kira was interested.

Let's see here... Leon thought for a moment. Dere was once a Buneary dat lived in a forest---and his favorite place to get a drink was by a river bend. Ting is, da Buneary didn't know two Ekans patrolled the banks of dat river bend. He did know dat neither of da Ekans was aware of the other's existence....

_Some hours later..._

...and from dat day on, the Buneary had to disguise himself as a Stantler if he ever wished for a drink from his favorite place. Leon concluded his tale. Moral of da story? Don't play tricks on Ekans! Everyone applauded.

You're quite the storyteller, Leon! Starshine began.

Can I go next? Kira volunteered. She waited for everyone to settle in, then started. One day, Master Ash and his friends were traveling when they came to a river, and the bridge was out...

_To Be Continued..._


	28. Kira and the Cliffhanger

Episode 28: Kira and the Cliffhanger

Kira sighed as Brenna flipped through the TV channels. _I wish there was more on right now..._ she thought as she glumly watched scenes of people fishing, people fleeing from a giant Caterpie-like monster, a lady cooking, and the weather forecast. She thought she saw Ash swearing in a new League Champion in the sea of images, but decided against watching that--she likely wouldn't understand the pageantry involved.

She was about to doze off when a cry of "Oh no!" snapped her to attention. She watched in horror as a girl tried to hang onto a cliff before the camera cut over to a boy on a Pidgeot frantically flying towards the cliff. Minutes before the boy could save the girl, the scene froze and turned black-and white.

That's it? Kira asked, shocked. The girl was in danger, and the boy needed to save her--but was the boy going to make it?

The TV announcer cut on over the black and white screen: "Will our hero save Laurana? Don't miss tomorrow's exciting episode!" With that, the words 'To Be Continued..." appeared over the boy, casting a pall over Kira's hopes as the closing credits started to roll.

I want to know what happens next! Kira sighed as Brenna resumed flipping through the channels in search of a new cartoon to watch.

You heard the TV guy--tomorrow you'll learn if the boy saved the girl or not. Brenna assured Kira as she settled in to watch "Yes! Pokemon 5"

But I want to know now! Kira protested.

What's all da complainin' about? Leon asked as he peeked in the room.

Kira and I were watching 'Crystal Quest', and today's cliffhanger involved Laurana, well, hanging from a cliff. Brenna explained. And Kira's worried about Laruana falling.

Ah, 'Crystal Quest'--dat fantasy show with all da cliffhangers dat was on just about every TV I could see from da alleys... Leon sighed dreamily. "I made a point to find a TV just before night fell so I could loin how da previous day's cliffhanger came out.

Kira was confused. What's a cliffhanger?

Basically, a cliffhanger is a point a movie will stop at to get you to come back and see the rest of it--or the next part. Brenna explained.

And if the goil was hanging off a cliff again, she's likely going to get rescued. Leon assured Kira. Trust me--dey do dat kind of cliffhanger a lot on 'Crystal Quest' Kira heaved a huge sigh of relief upon hearing that the girl was going to be all right. Her question now was how the girl was going to be rescued. She figured that the boy would arrive on his Pidgeot in the nick of time--but what if she wound up being rescued a different way?

Brenna abandoned the TV and brought a book over to Kira. In fact, whole movies are made this way--they're called 'serials' she explained, showing Kira the pictures of various serial cliffhanger screens. In olden times, they were usually science fiction, Westerns, superhero stories, and the occasional jungle or mystery. Today, they come in all kinds--even adapted from video games!"

Wow! Kira was impressed.

The catch is, with those, you have have to worry about 12 or 13 cliffhangers. Brenna explained. Some of them even have as many as 15!

Fortunately for you, you can find them in theaters today, and classic examples online. Lita explained. Kira just decided to climb on top of Kimi's desk, where the computer displayed a classic movie site. After typing "serial" in the search box, she looked over the list of results. Look at all these...I'd need years to watch them all if I watched them like you're supposed to...

_The next day..._

Come on! Brenna coaxed Kira to keep up as everyone hurried to the living room. Today we find out if Laurana is saved!

I'll go get da popcorn! Leon volunteered as the other Pokemon settled before the TV, where the cliffhanger scene from the day before was slowly beginning to colorize. Leon returned as the scene began moving again, allowing the boy to grab the girl and hoist her onto his Pidgeot seconds before the cliff face crumbled away.

See? Laurana's just fine. Brenna assured Kira.

What'd I tell ya? Leon agreed. If ya see a cliffhanger like dat, you already know how it comes out. Kira nodded to show she understood, then turned her attention back to the screen, just as a plant monster swiped away the girl!

Everyone held their breaths as the boy drew his sword before the screen turned black and white again.

That's not fair! Kira complained over the announcer. I wanted to see the fight!

Cliffhanger. Leon reminded her.

Lita sighed. Here we go again...

_To Be Continued..._


	29. Kira and the Power Failure part 1

Episode 29: Kira and the Power Failure (part 1)

Kira sat by the windowsill, watching crystaline drops fall outside. If those aren't rain, and they're not snow either...then what are those? The icicles tipped her off to the drops' identity. Oh, ice! Her thoughts quickly turned to ice skating in the park, but she also knew that Kimi would likely say no because it was too slippery to even walk.

Her daydream was suddenly interuppted by the lights going out. Hey, who turned out the lights?

Ice just built up on the power lines and made the lights go out. Starshine explained as she fumbled for a flashlight to light Kimi's way to the kitchen cabinets. Kira nodded and watched as Kimi fished out a few candles, set them on the table and the candleholders lining the walls, and lit them.

So pretty! Kira commented.

All we need now are da waiters in tuxedos and maybe a fiddle player.... Leon agreed. Kira's eyes turned to stars as she imagined herself and Leon having a candlit dinner in a fancy restaurant, complete with a violinist that looked somewhat like Ash.

And there goes Kira and her imagination... Lita giggled, noting Kira's starry eyes.

I know another familiar voice that could get it running even more... Starshine grabbed her flashlight and took off down the hall. She returned a few minutes later carrying a portable radio and a CD depicting Brock looking up at a starry sky with the words "Stories and Lore for a Starry Night" written in silver swirly letters in the sky. One of Kimi's storytelling CDs!

"Those are real lifesavers while I'm working at the breeding center." Kimi smiled. "I usually put them on to help the baby Pokemon sleep at naptime....soon as Brock says 'Once upon a time' or 'Once there was...' they're out like a light, no pun intended."

But how's the radio going to work? Kira was confused.

This radio runs on batteries as well as a plug, so it should work fine, even when the power's out. Starshine assured Kira. With that, she accepted the CD from Kimi, set it in the CD player, closed it, and pressed PLAY.

A relaxing acoustic guitar melody played for a few moments before Brock's voice began speaking over the music: "Once a Rayquaza grew proud, believing that he was the supreme ruler of the world. One day, he threatened to destroy a village if they didn't sacrifice a young girl of pure heart each year. For a hundred years, the villagers complied out of fear."

Pfft...it's always a dragon or a dragon-like Pokemon dat wants to make trouble... Leon was not impressed by the story's beginning.

It gets better, trust me! Lita assured Leon. Leon just shrugged and made himself cormfortable on a beanbag chair.

"Before long, only one family with daughters remained." Brock's voice continued. "The father of this family loved his daughters very much, and it pained him to choose which of them would be sacrificed to the Rayquaza."

"Would you be sad if you had to pick one of us to be eaten by a Rayquaza?" Kira asked Kimi.

"Oh yes...I would be very sad--I love you guys as much as the father in this story loves his daughters." Kimi replied as she settled into a chair."

Kira decided to settle by the radio as another interlude played. After a few moments, Brock's voice spoke again. "The father spent many days agonizing over his choice; until the youngest daughter, Losi, volunteered to face the Rayquaza. The father refused, his love for Losi and her sisters was so great. But this didn't deter Losi...she went straight to the elder's house and demanded that she be the one to save the village. But the elder's attendants merely laughed at her youth, and only gave her a Growlithe and a sword for protection."

_Just like Link--only Link didn't have a Growlithe._Kira thought.

"Determined to prove herself, Losi traveled to the Rayquaza's lair. When she arrived several days later, the Rayquaza awoke with a great roar!" The music turned exciting and some faint Growlithe barks and ringing of metal were heard in the background as Brock's voice continued "Losi's Growlithe stood by her, barking a warning to the great dragon. "The Rayquaza continued to writhe and roar, but the Growlithe kept barking and running in circles to distract it.

Losi lunged at the Rayquaza and stabbed it, but it was in vain. The Rayquaza, angered by the wound, threw Losi and her Growlithe hard against the rocks." A dramatic sting played for a moment, but then the music and fighting sounds intensified, giving Kira renewed hope. "Despite her bruises, Losi continued fighting. The Growlithe ran up and bit the Rayquaza hard. As it opened its mouth to let out a howl of pain, Losi plunged her blade into its heart, defeating it!" A victorious interlude played in the background as Brock went on "As the Rayquaza let out its dying shriek, its spirit took to the sky to be reborn as a new Rayquaza, one that would never again return to the land of humans."

Some cheering noises were hear over the music as Brock concluded "The townspeople hailed their new heroine, and the elder offered Losi his son's hand in marraige. To commemorate Losi's brave deed, a statue was erected in the town square. From that day on, the townspeople never forgot the girl that slew a great dragon."

That wasn't too bad of a story, now was it? Brenna assured Leon.

I've hoid da 'hero kills a dragon' routine a billion times. Leon sighed over another guitar interlude Why can't da dragons be the good guys for once?

I want to know what the next story is... Kira sighed over the music...

_To Be Continued...._


	30. Kira and the Power Failure part 2

Episode 30: Kira and the Power Failure (part 2)

Kira sighed as she slumped to the floor. [I wish the lights would come back on...]

[We all do, babycakes.] Leon grumbled. [Aldough you're not out in da thick of da ice and snow, dis is what it felt like to be freezin' cold with very little shelter.] Kira teared up at this--would she have lasted very long in the kind of environment Leon had been born in?

"You have to remember that it takes a while for the utility crews to get the lights back on--but they're working as fast as they can." Kimi assured the five Pokemon that huddled around the fireplace.

Just then, Kira heard a crash from outside, and leapt on top of Starshine in fear. [What was that?]

[If you'll get off, I'll tell you!] Starshine grumbled. Kira obediently hopped off of her housemate, but another crash sent her clinging to a blanket.

[Scardey Meowth...] Lita giggled.

Leon shot Lita an annoyed look. [I resent dat remark!]

[Okay, okay, I'm sorry...] Lita quickly apologized before attempting to figure out a way to coax Kira down from the chair. [You can come down, everything's okay!]

[But what if that crash is someone trying to break in?] Kira asked as another crash came from outside.

[It's not someone trying to break in!] Starshine explained as she hopped up to the windowsill and opened the curtains, allowing Kira to look outside at the thoroughly iced over houses and yards. [It's tree branches falling into yards nearby our house.]

[Fortunately, they all appear to be falling away from the houses.] Brenna added, noting the pile of iced branches that was accumulating in the yard of one house. [Good thing Kimi remembered to trim the branches before the ice came!]

[Lemme give ya a science lesson, kiddo.] Leon began before hurrying off down the hall with one of the flashlights. He returned a few minutes later with the large box of Lego bricks from their bedroom. [Say dis skinny little tower of blocks is a tree, 'kay?] he began, arranging a few of the small square blocks into a short tower. [Now, trees can hold up quite a lot of weight.] he continued as he began attaching other bricks to his hastily made tower. [But if you get too much weight on one branch...] he continued as he tried to add another brick to his creation, which was beginning to teeter under the weight under the other bricks. Before he could add the brick, his tower came crashing to the floor, save for the small tower he had started with. [da branch breaks and falls off da tree, just like dat.]

[Oh...] Kira was impressed with Leon's analogy.

[If you're not careful, da branch can hit houses and damage them, just like some of the blocks fell on da chair.] Leon explained as he retrieved some bricks from the cushions of the green easy chair nearby the window.

[So Kimi makes sure to trim the branches on the trees in our yard before winter comes so they won't hit the house.] Lita explained.

Kimi smiled as Leon scrambled to pick up the blocks in the darkness. "Thanks, Leon--I think you cured Kira's fear of falling branches."

[Aw, it was nothin'] Leon smiled as he finished putting the blocks away.

Kira winced as she heard more branches fall a few houses away. [Just think of the branches as blocks...] she assured herself as the crashes continued intermittently for about an hour.

[Say, don't we have an emergency generator?] Starshine wondered.

Kimi's eyes lit up. "I think we do...wait there, guys." With that, she dashed outside to the garage.

[What's a generator?] Kira was curious.

[Something that makes power.] Lita explained. [Kimi bought one last year after a snowstorm knocked out our power for a week!]

[Were ya bored?] Leon asked as Kimi returned with a large red cylinder shaped device.

[Oh, we were!] Brenna groaned, trying to stave off memories of the event. [It was so boring having to read by flashlight...]

[Monopoly got old fast...] Starshine agreed as Kimi checked a few settings on the generator.

"All right...let's see if this generator still works." With that, Kimi flicked on the Power switch, making the lights and appliances in the house come back to life with a whir.

[Now DIS is da life!] Leon smiled, relieved that the power was back on to a degree.

[I hope we don't have to spend another day in the dark.] Kira smiled as she continued watching the ice and snow fall outside.

[Well, if we do, there's always the generator.] Starshine assured Kira. Everyone giggled with relief, glad that they had light once more....

_To Be Continued..._


	31. Kira's Garden

Episode 31: Kira's Garden

The warm sun shone down on Kira's face. [Mm...I haven't felt the sunshine in a long time...] she mused. Some thumping and clatter from the grage snapped her from her dream. [What's all the noise for?]

[Kimi's getting ready to plant a garden, like she does every spring.] Brenna explained has she woke up, throwing her covers on top of Leon as she climbed from her bed. [If you ask nice, she might let you help out.

Kira was about to answer when she saw Leon beginning to emerge from the blankets. [All right, all right, I'm up.] he yawned before noticing all the various platers, seed packets, and garden tools strewn down the hallway [What's all da mess doin' here?]

[Brenna says we're planting a garden today.] Kira explained.

[A garden, huh?] Leon romped down the hallways and examined the various seed packets. [Zinnia, marigolds...ooh, pansies...daisies...]

[What's this one?] Kira asked, waving a packet that read 'Mint' on it.

She saw Lita and Starshine running down the hall to get a glimpse of what Kimi was going to plant this year. [What's this mint stuff?]

[Mint's that sweet flavor in your gum, candy, and toothpaste.] Starshine explained. [Kimi says it's good for stomach aches, and it makes a great sauce for meat.] This made Leon drool with anticipation of tasting a steak or a chicken breast with mint sauce.

[Now you made Leon hungry...] Lita giggled.

[Speaking of food, let's go get some breakfast.] Brenna suggested. With that, the five Pokemon romped down the hall to the kitchen.

_In the garden..._

Kira watched as Kimi went down the neatly organized rows of planters, posting pictures of what plant was to go in each one. [Wow...I bet when the plants are all blooming, this will look so pretty!]

"Okay, guys...if you want to help, listen close." Kimi explained. "I've already put soil in the planters, and the little picks with the pictures should tell you what plant goes in which planter."

[Got it!] Lita replied.

"So, if you'll come up to this basket and pick what seeds you want to plant, I'll leave the planting to you guys." Kimi continued as she set out a basket full of the seed packets and began filling a watering can with water.

[Dibs on da pansies!] Leon called as he snatched the pansy seeds from the basket.

[I'll take care of the marigolds!] Lita volunteered.

[I'll do the zinnias!] Starshine offered.

[And I'll help Kira plant the mint.] Brenna offered.

"Okay...everyone got some seeds to plant?" Kimi asked as she mixed in some fertilizer in the water. Everyone nodded and scattered to the different planters.

Brenna led Kira over to a planter by the door, which had a mint pick in it. [Okay...what I want you to do is drop the seeds in the little holes I'm going to make and cover them up. Once they're covered, let me know and I'll come water them.]

[But why can't we plant them with the flowers?] Kira asked.

[Mint grows really quickly, and it would choke the other plants if we did that.] Brenna explained as she made a small hole in the soil. [That's why Kimi's putting a different plant in every planter.] She waited as Kira dropped in a seed and covered it, then aimed a low level Water Gun at the covered seed.

[You'll know when it's time to pick da mint when it starts smelling...minty.] Leon smiled.

"Then I'll pick some of the leaves and take them inside the house so we can have some for food and medicine." Kimi smiled as she watered the pansies.

[How do you make mint sauce?] Kira asked. She had been thinking about what a mint sauce looked like, but judging from Leon's enamored face, it had to taste good!

"The recipe I use came from my grandparents." Kimi explained. "My grandma would take some mint leaves and honey and mix them up, and when it was time to make sauce, she would take a little of that mixture and add some vinegar to it for a little sour to balance the sweetness of the mint and honey. It's great on chicken and other meats." Kira's mouth was watering as she continued planting mint seeds--when her lants were ready, she wanted to try this sauce for herself.

[Great, now Kira's hungry.] Starshine giggled, making everyone laugh.

_To Be Continued..._


	32. Kira the TV Star part 1

Episode 32: Kira the TV Star (part 1)

Lita burst into the room, waking Kira from a nap. [Did you hear? Did you hear?]

[Hear about what?] Kira groggily asked.

[The breeding center's going to be featured on "Kanto Today" next week--and that means Kimi and all of us are going to be on TV!] Lita explained, stars forming in her eyes. [It's a dream come true!]

[Just be forewarned, I hear bein' a TV star's a lot of woik...take it from a TV star Meowth I met while on the prowl in the alleys one day.] Leon cautioned.

[What was a TV star doing out in the alleyways?] Kira was curious.

[She and her master were doin' some community service by bringin' food and shelter to da alley Meowths.] Leon explained. [Her name was Twila, if my memory soives me right...]

[Isn't she the Meowth in the new Pokechow commercial?] Brenna asked. [The one where the Meowth does a tap dance?]

[Nope, dat's a different Meowth--da Meowth in dat commoicial is a boy.] Leon replied. [Twila's more of da quiet and subtle type--commoicials weren't her ting, but if da director needed a Meowth who could just sit somewhere and look beautiful for da camera, Twila was da Meowth to call. You could send a whole marchin' band in her room and she'd just sit still, as calm and quiet as ever]

[Oh, she was likely the Meowth in the Pallet Jewelry commercial--the one where the Meowth gets in the jewelry box and then relaxes with all the necklaces and rings on her?] Starshine asked.

[She did dat commoicial.] Leon smiled before trying to remember where he was in his story before Brenna had sent him off on a tangent. [Anyway, while she was passin' out food and blankets for all of us, I asked her what it was like bein' on TV.]

[And she said?] Kira was interested.

[She told me dat you had to be up oily in da mornin'--sometimes as oily as 5 AM!] Kira shuddered at this--would she have to be at the TV station that early for her appearance on "Kanto Today"? [Den after breakfast, you went before the trainer to rehoise what it was you had to do for da show or da commoicial. Den it was another six to eight hours before da camera, gettin' what you rehoised just right.]

[Isn't "Kanto Today" done live?] Kira asked. She remembered seeing a "LIVE" on the screen when she watched the show, so did that mean the show was done live?

[I've been on "Kanto Today" with Kimi before, so I know what it's like.] Lita assured Kira.

[Is being on TV scary?] Kira stammered.

[Not if you know what to expect] Lita replied. [For my appearance, we had to be there at 7 that morning. Then, we met the director and the host of our segement...]

[What were you doing while Kimi was busy?] Kira asked.

[I was taken to makeup while Kimi talked with the director.] Lita replied.

Kira pictured Lita in clown makeup and giggled. [I bet you looked silly as a clown!]

[Oh, no, no, this wasn't clown makeup...] Lita stammered. [This kind was more like the stuff Kimi uses when she's going somewhere special]

[When you go on TV, dey put makeup on you to lower da glare da camera picks up.] Leon explained. [Or so Twila told me all dose years ago...]

[After I was done in makeup, it was Kimi's turn. Then the director told everyone what they were going to do, where our places were, and stuff like that.] Lita continued. [It was a little scary knowing millions of people were going to see me. Imagine the play you were in, and imagine an audience many times bigger than that--that's how many people were going to be watching.]

Kira's eyes widened. [Wow wee!] She was both awed at the prospect of being on TV, and afraid--being in a play was one thing, but was she ready for being on TV?

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
